La conquista
by Frine
Summary: Harry decide, con todo su temperamento Gryffindor impulsándolo, poner en marcha su plan de acción para cazar a cierta serpiente, lo que no sabe es que las cosas nunca salen como nosotros las planeamos... aunque eso no siempre resulta tan malo.
1. El principio del final

**Hola! Pues por fin pude subir esta historia que tiene bastante tiempo que la estoy escribiendo y ya tengo varios caps listos. Este cap es como introducción pero en el siguiente ya comienza lo interesante. Como saben la mayoría de mis fics son bastante ligeros, como limpieza de primavera o HP en la Riviera Maya, este es de ese estilo, simplemente para que se diviertan y se rían un rato. Sin más que decir espero que la historia les guste y si es así me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios para animarme a seguirla. En fin, a leer (PD. No tiene spoilers del sexto libro, sucede después del quinto curso).**

**La conquista**

Capítulo Uno. El principio del final.

La negra noche y un viento helado eran los únicos compañeros del más famoso de los Gryffindors, el conocidísimo chico de oro, el salvador del mundo mágico, el más joven buscador en cien años en Hogwarts, en resumen, el moreno de hermosos ojos como esmeraldas, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió DOS veces.

Porque así había sido, lo que todo el mundo esperaba se había cumplido, al término de su sexto año había vencido a Lord Voldemort con un extraordinario despliegue de magia trayendo la paz al mundo mágico y por qué no decirlo, al mundo muggle también.

Sí, lo había logrado, pero por muy poco, nadie en realidad sabía lo cerca que había estado de ser el caído esa noche cuando vio el Avada Kedavra salir de la varita de Voldemort, y eso sin duda lo había hecho reflexionar, estar cerca de la muerte le había ayudado a analizar su vida en retrospectiva, apreció TODO lo que tenía sin duda, pero también le hizo ver AQUELLO que no tenía y que le hacía tanta falta.

Fue un shock verdadero cuando se enfrentó a la realidad de sus verdaderos deseos, los más ocultos en el fondo de su corazón, tanto, que casi decide tirarse de la torre de astronomía, pero previendo lo doloroso de la caída había llegado a la conclusión de mejor aceptarlos, a fin de cuentas no eran tan malos (Harry: ¬¬) bueno n.nU, sí lo eran pero él trataría de hacerlos mejorar, más bien, darles un final feliz.

Claro que esa decisión había sido tomada dos meses atrás, mientras se encontraba en su nuevo hogar con la única persona que consideraba como un padre, así es, su querido Profesor Remus J. Lupin. Vivían felizmente en una casa de bastante buen ver y tamaño (Frine: Harry había heredado la enorme fortuna Black cuando éste fue absuelto después de morir y que atraparan a la asquerosa rata, y además, contaba con la fortuna Potter, qué envidia u.uU) que el moreno había comprado. Ya que no necesitaba seguir viviendo con sus HORRIBLES tíos y su porcino primo, el guapo ojiverde deseaba una linda casa para vivir, pero como era menor de edad necesitaba un tutor y quien mejor que nuestro querido licántropo.

Como sea, estando en su nueva habitación unos días antes de regresar a Hogwarts para su séptimo y último año, una imagen se formaba de manera cada vez más clara en su mente, el amor, porque había llegado a la triste y desesperante conclusión de que era amor, tenía un cuerpo, un rostro, unos ojos, sí, unos hermosos e hinoptizantes ojos del color de la plata derretida, fría, distante, pero indudablemente electrizantes. Pero insisto, eso había sido hace dos meses, hoy, la triste realidad era la que menos deseaba, y bien lo sabía el Gryffindor, JAMÁS sería otra.

El moreno se removió en el pasto del estadio de Quidditch donde había permanecido cavilando acerca de su suerte, la verdad no deseaba regresar a la torre y admitir la realidad de la situación por la que atravesaba con sus amigos, sus queridos amigos que habían estado con él desde el principio apoyándolo. No, en definitiva quería estar solo, tratar de sacar en soledad toda la maldita esperanza que su inocente y puro corazón llegó a albergar, tenía que aterrizar en la realidad aunque eso doliera más que una costilla rota o una caída de escoba, situaciones en las que tenía amplia experiencia.

Suspiró y decidió levantarse, tal vez una caminata por el lago lograra despejar su mente. Pero justo cuando se puso en pie escuchó un batir de alas, levantó la vista y vio como una figura pequeña se acercaba a él atravesando el cielo hasta posarse en su brazo. Era un magnífico búho de un hermoso y brillante plumaje color negro y de unos ojos tormentosos como los de su dueño, porque sí, Harry sabía a quien pertenecía. Frunció el ceño mientras tomaba la nota que el ave traía en una pata, una vez libre de ésta volvió a emprender el vuelo, perdiéndose en la noche.

Harry lo miró hasta que ya no pudo y fijó su atención en la nota, un pequeño pergamino atado con una cinta verde, _muy Slytherin como siempre_, pensó Harry divertido pero con cierto deje de tristeza. Desató el nudo y desenrolló el pergamino, una exquisita caligrafía le dio la bienvenida, Harry tomó su varita y conjuró un Lumus para poder leer la nota. Se sorprendió ampliamente ante el mensaje, miró hacia el castillo y con un suave movimiento guardó la nota en su bolsillo y tomó el camino de regreso, necesitando desentrañar ese nuevo misterio.

_Gran Comedor, 12 pm, no llegues tarde, es hora de terminar con esto._

_DM_

Atravesó rápidamente el vestíbulo aunque percatándose de que nadie lo viera, no quería ser castigado antes de lograr su objetivo. Se detuvo frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, estaban cerradas, algo que le sorprendió pues siempre estaban abiertas, o eso era al menos lo que podía recordar, no es que fuera muy detallista, en fin, el moreno decidió entrar y saber de una vez que era lo que "él" quería, al parecer ya todo había quedado aclarado en su último encuentro. Harry se estremeció ante este recuerdo, no había sido nada agradable, convirtiéndose en memorable entre sus digamos, "charlas", por decirlo de algún modo. Apartando estos entrometidos pensamientos de su mente, Harry empujó con fuerza una de las puertas, ya que eran muy pesadas, y se adentró en la oscuridad del recinto, pensó en conjurar un Lumus pero la Luna que se reflejaba en el techo, gracias al hechizo que todos conocemos, y las titilantes estrellas lo hicieron desistir de ese pensamiento, avanzó un poco más en la penumbra y pudo darse cuenta que algo estaba diferente, las cuatro grandes mesas no estaban y algo brillaba en las paredes aunque no podía distinguirlo bien pues enormes telas al parecer de seda las cubrían.

-Hola

Harry se detuvo al escuchar la suave voz proveniente a sus espaldas, respiró profundamente para tomar fuerza y se giró lentamentehasta quedar de frente a la fuente de aquella voz, la visión ante él lo sorprendió y confundió. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy mirándolo con una sonrisa al parecer MUY divertida y con su varita fuertemente sostenida en su mano derecha. Harry no sabía que diablos estaba pasando, solo estaba seguro de algo, esta era la noche en que todo terminaría.

**Pues eso es la introducción espero les deje con ganas de saber lo que pasará después, la verdad, modestia aparte, esta historia me ha gustado mucho, es divertida y ligera pero eso ya lo decidirán ustedes, dejen comentarios para saber sus opiniones, es muy seguro que actualice cada miércoles, en fin, hasta la otra!**

**Frine**


	2. El inicio

**Bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo digamos que es, ahora sí el inicio de todo esto, poco a poco se va a ir desarrollando esta historia hasta llegar al cap anterior así que si se pierden escribanme y les aclaro, en fin, ningun personaje es mío y solo escribo por diversión, pero eso ya lo saben así que brinquémoslo, es una historia obviamente yaoi de mi apreja favorita Harry y Draco, pero también ya lo saben, así que no digo más y a leer.**

Capítulo dos. El inicio.

_1 de septiembre. Séptimo año en Hogwarts para el trío de oro._

Por fin el banquete había terminado y los Gryffindors en su totalidad se encontraban en la sala común charlando para ponerse al día de lo que había ocurrido en sus vacaciones, bueno, a excepción de cierto moreno que se había retrasado y apenas se encontraba atravesando el retrato de la Dama Gorda, con una enorme sonrisa se dirigió hacia dos chicos que se encontraban sentados junto al fuego charlando animadamente.

-Hey, ya estoy aquí -dijo el moreno sentándose junto a sus amigos, algo apartados del resto, siendo esto un milagro ya que la sala común estaba a reventar.

-Hola Harry, dónde estabas? -dijo Hermione Granger mirándolo interrogativamente.

-Si -completó Ron que apenas podía articular palabra debido a la rana de chocolate que se retorcía en su boca- te estuvimos buscando después de la cena.

-Ron -lo regañó Herm- no seas asqueroso.

-Jaja, lo siento -respondió el pelirrojo tragando el chocolate- pero dinos Harry, dónde estabas?

-Fui a… - empezó el moreno pero lo consideró y decidió mejor empezar por donde es mejor siempre, el principio- mis queridísimos amigos -dijo Harry con una sonrisa que puso en alerta a sus amigos, sabían que cuando Harry se comportaba así, NUNCA presagiaba nada bueno -hay algo que quiero decirles -Herm y Ron se miraron.

-Te escuchamos -dijo Ron acomodándose para ver mejor al buscador.

-Verán -comenzó- hace unos días estaba en mi cama sin poder dormir pero con un único pensamiento en mi mente… -pausa de efecto- estoy enamorado! -sentenció con una sonrisa y los ojos aún más brillantes que de costumbre, aunque su mente había vagado a otro lugar o… a alguien.

-Felicidades Harry! -dijo la joven emocionada -estoy muy feliz por ti, la verdad ya era hora y dinos, quién es la afortunada?- Herm se veía absolutamente feliz con esa noticia.

-Espero no sigas con la tal Chang -dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca que le resultó divertida al moreno- ella no te merece.

-No Ron, no es ella -luego dudó- bueno… verán… ni siquiera es un ELLA, es más bien… un ÉL -el silencio fue mortal.

-Harry -se animó Hermione después de unos minutos- te gusta un chico?

-Pues sí -respondió el ojiverde sin más- pero qué chico! -terminó con una sonrisa.

-Estás seguro? -logró preguntar Ron.

-Sí… espero no les moleste -dudó al ver las expresiones pasmadas de sus amigos.

-No- respondió Ron- la verdad no, es solo que jamás pensamos que… bueno… que te gustaran los chicos.

-Es verdad, con lo de la Ravenclaw y eso -Hermione lo miraba algo confundida, pero luego sonrió- no importa Harry, en verdad, estamos muy felices de que por fin te hayas enamorado.

-Ahora dinos, quién es el afortunado? -la verdad, hubiera sido mejor que Ron no lo preguntara.

El resto de los Gryffindors se encontraban muy felices y entretenidos mostrándose fotografías, recuerdos o contándose experiencias de sus vacaciones, riendo y platicando de lo divertido que había sido el verano, la tranquilidad de la sala común era deliciosa, pero claro, después de cierta revelación no duró mucho.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! -el grito del pelirrojo logró que todos los miraran, Harry miró a su alrededor y les sonrió para tranquilizarlos dándoles a entender que era otra CLÁSICA explosión Weasley, el resto de los concurrentes volvieron a sus respectivos asuntos (Frine: lo siento pero es muy temperamental y siempre reacciona así jeje).

-Vamos Ron, siéntate y cállate -le dijo la castaña tomándolo por un brazo.

-CÓMO LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO! -Ron miraba al moreno con mucho enojo- ES "ÉL"!

-Precisamente por eso, es "él" y ya siéntate Ron- el explosivo pelirrojo lo miró, pero inmediatamente levantó la silla que había volcado al levantarse tan de repente y se sentó.

-Harry, es Malfoy, estás seguro de eso? -lo apremió la chica.

-Pues sí, qué quieren que haga, me gusta y mucho, tal vez exageré con eso de estar enamorado –sonrió algo avergonzado- pero lo que siento hacia él es… la verdad no sé, solo sé que lo quiero junto a mí- Ron enterró su rostro entre sus manos ante esta declaración y gimió lastimeramente como si acabaran de decirle que tendría que cuidar a Aragog por el resto de su vida.

-Sabes que siendo Malfoy eso que quieres es muy difícil -dijo la chica.

-Por no decir imposible -completó Ron separando por fin su rostro de sus manos.

-Chicos, tranquilos -Harry sonrió como si todo aquello le divirtiera en demasía, sus amigos se miraron confundidos- tampoco estoy esperando que mañana venga y se tire a mis brazos y seamos felices por siempre.

-Y que piensas hacer? -preguntó Ron claramente curioso por ver como iba a terminar todo aquello.

-Muy fácil… -otra pausa de efecto- lo voy a conquistar - sobra decir las caras que pusieron los dos Gryffindors, fue algo así O.O O.O, más o menos n.n.

-Harry, querido y dulce Harry - se acercó la castaña con una sonrisa y lo abrazó- estamos hablando de la serpiente más venenosa de todo Hogwarts - su voz se volvió poco a poco desesperada mientras sacudía a Harry por los hombros- estás demente! Quieres "conquistar" a ese asqueroso ser humano!

-Jajaja si Herm eso quiero- decía el moreno mientras la tranquilizaba y la volvía a sentar -sé perfectamente que será muy difícil…

-Imposible -se pudo escuchar el murmullo de Ron pero Harry lo ignoró y continuó su entusiasmado discurso con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa.

-Pero no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo todo, es como con mis padres, mi madre odiaba a mi padre y ya ven, aquí estoy jajaja -en definitiva, pensaron sus amigos, algo había golpeado con fuerza la cabeza de Harry durante la batalla final y no dudaban que hubiera sido una GRAN piedra. Ron y Herm suspiraron.

-Bien Harry, si eso es lo que quieres, tienes nuestro total y completo apoyo -aseguró el pelirrojo- qué has pensado hacer?

-Oh, bueno, aún no lo sé exactamente, verán, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de las conquistas, así que tal vez lo primero que haga es decírselo directamente y ya a partir de ahí, pues ya veremos- otra sonrisa… en verdad estaba hablando en serio!

-Estás seguro que eso es prudente? -le cuestionó la castaña.

-Calma, tampoco pienso decírselo frente a toda la escuela… aún- ese aún fue lo que les impediría a Ron y Herm conciliar el sueño en varios días- como sea, mañana empezará todo, mañana empezará mi conquista jajaja –rió de manera algo psicópata- bueno- dijo poniéndose de pie- tengo sueño, nos vemos mañana chicos- y con una sonrisa desapareció escaleras arriba a la habitación de los chicos.

Los dos Gryffindors se quedaron mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido su eufórico amigo por unos minutos.

-Lo va a acabar -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Claro que lo hará -dijo la castaña- es Malfoy.

-Apuesto diez galeones a que en dos meses tenemos a nuestro Harry completamente destrozado, sino es que antes -dijo Ron con una triste sonrisa.

-No lo sé Ron, cuando Harry se propone algo siempre lo logra -dijo la chica mirando a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Quieres tomar la apuesta? -respondió el Gryffindor levantando ambas cejas.

-Eso es cruel Ron, que apostemos sobre la vida amorosa de nuestro mejor amigo… pero está bien, apuesto a favor de Harry -aceptó Herm sonriendo.

-Bien- una sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo- dos meses es la fecha límite, si lo logra, son tuyos los diez galeones, y si no… bueno… invertiré mi ganancia en sacarlo de la depresión.

-A veces es tan inocente y positivo.

-Sí, pero gracias a eso es que es tan especial.

-Sin duda -suspiró la chica y se levantó, Ron la siguió y se despidieron en las escaleras- ya mañana veremos lo que sucede. Buenas noches Ron.

-Buenas noches Herm -y ambos desaparecieron en sus respectivos dormitorios.

**Bueno pos ahí está la apuesta y la declaración, lo divertido está por comenzar, veremos todas las maniobras que se le ocurren a Harry, si a ustedes se les ocurren algunas no duden en enviar sus comentarios que todas serán tomadas en cuenta y tal vez fusionando sus sideas con las mías surjan cosas muy locas jeje, qué harían para conquistar a la serpiente más venenosa de Hogwarts? esa es la pregunta del millón, en fin, gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir y sigan leyendo! Besos!**

**Frine**


	3. Encuentros

**Bueno, pos aquí está el capítulo 3 de esta naciente historia. Sé que va lenta pero les juro que ahora sí viene el primer contacto entre mis niños, quieren saber como lo hará Harry? Las advertencias pues ya las conocen, los personajes no son míos, no gano nada con esto, etc, es una historia yaoi, etc. Por cierto este es uno de mis cap favoritos, no saben como me divertí escribiéndolo jaja, pues sin más que decir, a leer.**

**Capítulo tres. Encuentros**

Harry se dirigía rápidamente hacia el comedor, pues se le había hecho algo tarde para desayunar antes de su primera clase del curso, que para hacer peor el regreso al colegio era una doble de pociones con su profesor "favorito", nada menos que Severus Snape. Empezó a descender por las escaleras que lo depositarían en el vestíbulo cuando vio aparecer a la persona que más ganas tenía de ver. Se veía imponente como lo recordaba.

Su túnica negra le ajustaba perfectamente donde debería de ajustar haciéndolo lucir alto, esbelto e increíblemente apuesto. Sus facciones, cada vez denotando mayor virilidad con el paso de los años, estaban enmarcadas por su brillante y sedoso cabello rubio platinado. Sus fríos ojos grises y su piel blanca y perfecta completaban la imagen de aquel demonio en piel de ángel. Irresistible y desesperadamente tentador.

El moreno pensó que era el momento perfecto para comenzar su plan que MUY originalmente llamó "LA CONQUISTA", vio como el rubio se dirigía con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba en todo lo que hacía hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor y no pudo evitar cerrar sus verdes ojos y suspirar mientras pronunciaba "Todo será genial"

_El rubio movió sus manos para acomodar suavemente su corbata y así mantener la apariencia perfecta a la que estaba acostumbrado, miró a su alrededor en el vestíbulo y no vio a ningún otro alumno, definitivamente se le había hecho tarde. De pronto algo llamó su atención, fijó su mirada gris en la escalera y la visión ante él lo dejó estático._

_Una ágil e impresionante figura bajaba lenta y sensualmente por las escaleras, su cabello desordenado proporcionándole ese toque sexy, los ojos verdes más intensos y sensuales del mundo. La perfecta figura portaba la clásica túnica negra del colegio, pero eso no era lo importante, para nada, sino lo que estaba debajo de ella, aquellos pantalones negros del uniforme que marcaban justo donde era necesario, y de complemento, la camisa blanca del colegio semiabierta dejando al descubierto aquel pecho bien trabajado y con aquel tono bronceado que hipnotizaba a cualquiera que tuviera el honor de admirarlo, incluso, parecía que una suave y traviesa brisa se había colado desde las puertas que daban a los terrenos del colegio haciendo que el negro cabello se moviera ligeramente complementando aquel cuadro de seducción, incluso el Slytherin juraría que escuchó una música de fondo, algo que sonaba más o menos a "Born to be wild" pero no podía asegurarlo a ciencia cierta._

_Cuando los ojos esmeraldas se posaron en él Draco quedó sin aliento, completamente estático mientras el Gryffindor se acercaba lentamente hasta donde se encontraba, es decir al pie de la escalera, y después de acercar sus labios al rostro del rubio le murmuró suavemente "Odio el calor, tú no Malfoy? Hace que mi cuerpo arda" para posteriormente brindarle una sonrisa traviesa, un guiño y dirigirse con paso seguro hacia el Gran Comedor perdiéndose detrás de sus puertas. La única reacción del Slytherin fue soltar el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta._

Harry parpadeó, eso en definitiva estaría muy bien, miró una vez más al rubio que acomodaba su corbata y corrió a su encuentro, solo que el bello moreno no contaba con que las cosas JAMÁS salen como quisiéramos o como las planeamos; el resultado? Fácil n.n

El chico Potter empezó a bajar ágilmente las escaleras con la emoción desbordando por cada poro de su lindo cuerpecito, bueno, esto fue antes que el nerviosismo hiciera su trabajo. Su maravilloso pie derecho se enredó con su pie izquierdo teniendo como resultado que bajara los últimos diez escalones literalmente rodando hasta por fin aterrizar en el vestíbulo con un fuerte sonido y un aún más fuerte quejido. Había caído boca arriba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el dolor que la caída había causado en una parte muy sensible de su cuerpo… su trasero. Pero lo que más le dolía no era su cuerpo, sino su dignidad, dignidad que cierta serpiente no dudó en pisotear, claro, sólo lo de costumbre.

-Vaya Potter! Otra de tus increíbles entradas! Jajaja siempre tratando de llamar la atención, no es así? –lo único que Harry pudo hacer en ese momento fue soltar un suave "Rayos" y mantener cerrados sus ojos, bueno, lo intentó, ya que apenas sintió un roce en su frente los abrió de golpe, quedando paralizado al ver al rubio inclinado junto a él luciendo esa sonrisa derrite témpanos tan característica del Slytherin- Al parecer sigue todo en orden –dijo el rubio mirando la cara del moreno apartando algunos mechones de negro cabello- acabas de perder tu dichosa cicatriz y ya quieres otra? No pensé que la extrañaras tanto, en fin, cara rajada, oh! Olvidaba que ese apodo ya no te queda –dijo sonriendo con malicia- como sea "Héroe" te dejo, fue muy divertido este encuentro, espero se repita, aunque con tus habilidades no debería dudarlo –el rubio se levantó y siguió su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Rayos! –dijo el moreno levantándose con dolores en partes que ni sabía que existían- si tendré mala suerte! - pocos segundos después entró al comedor y vio a sus amigos, se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos para sentarse, no pasando por alto la sonrisa burlona que le dirigía cierta serpiente para inmediatamente girarse y decirles algo a sus amigos, los cuales como era obvio, lo miraron y se empezaron a reír, decidió ignorarlos y siguió su camino.

-Qué te pasó amigo? –preguntó Ron al ver al chico caminar medio encorvado.

-Ni se imaginan –el ojiverde les contó lo sucedido y ofendido vio como sus amigos estallaban en carcajadas –No me ayuden! ;.; Soy un fracaso como conquistador! –dijo el chico con el tono más melodramático utilizado en toda la historia de Hogwarts! Bueno, James le hizo competencia, e increíblemente con la misma frase, unos cuantos años atrás.

-Oh vamos cariño, tranquilo –dijo la castaña- olvida lo que pasó fue… mala suerte pero se arreglará-dijo mientras trataba de contener una carcajada y lográndolo a medias- solo debes esforzarte y pensar en lo que vas a hacer.

-Herm tiene razón jajaja lo… lograrás Harry jajaja- se seguía revolcando de risa el pelirrojo logrando que uno que otro estudiante le mirara.

-Tal vez tengan razón, solo tengo que esforzarme –dijo bastante desanimado Harry, la verdad había empezado muy mal con su dragoncito y ahora dudaba seriamente si lo lograría, tal vez todo lo que hiciera sería en vano. Se giró y miró de nuevo hacia la mesa de las serpientes buscando inspiración y vaya que la encontró, quedó pasmado ante la perfección frente a sus ojos.

Draco Malfoy, su querida serpiente se veía radiante, todo sucedió en cámara lenta cual película de adolescentes norteamericana, digo, nadie es un sex symbol si no ha tenido su escena en cámara lenta jeje. El heredero Malfoy giró su cabeza lentamente para mirar a Zabini haciendo que su cabello ondeara suavemente logrando unos maravillosos reflejos mientras todo parecía detenerse alrededor de él y luego sucedió, el rubio sonrió haciendo que sus hermosos ojos plateados brillaran, deslumbrando al pobre y extasiado buscador de Gryffindor, mientras pasaba su hermosa mano por su perfecto cabello para rematar con un coqueto y devastador guiño a su amigo, Harry hubiera dado la vida porque fuera a él.

-Wow… -todo el aliento se le fue en ese momento.

-Harry? Harry! –gritó Ron harto de la mirada embelesada y la sonrisa de estúpido… cof cof perdón, de enamorado del buscador.

-Qué? Qué pasa? –cuestionó el moreno sobresaltado desviando la mirada de su chico.

-Nada, te estaba hablando y no me escuchabas –respondió el pelirrojo.

-Saben qué? –los Gryffindors se miraron confundidos, Harry ahora lucía radiante y sumamente emocionado y feliz –tienen razón, voy a lograrlo -abrazó efusivamente a sus amigos sorprendiéndolos- lo voy a planear y les prometo que ese rubio –dijo señalando al Slytherin en cuestión- será mío jajaja, chicos –dijo mirándolos sumamente orgulloso y complacido- son los mejores amigos! Los veo en clase, debo hablar con Remus –y sin esperar respuesta abandonó el Gran Comedor no sin antes lanzarle una mirada decidida al objeto de su deseo. Estaba completamente motivado, su plan sería un éxito.

-Esos cambios de ánimo me preocupan –dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia donde había desaparecido su amigo.

-Y que lo digas –dijo la castaña perpleja- espero Remus lo oriente para evitar que haga algo estúpido.

-Cuándo ha podido Remus evitar eso? –Ron miró a su amiga –cuantas veces le dijo que no intentara limpiar el refrigerador con magia y bueno, ya sabes el resultado.

-Eh… buen punto –aceptó la Gryffindor recordando el penoso incidente –pero bueno –miró al rubio que reía divertido con los demás Slytherins- esperemos por Merlín que en esta ocasión lo logre –ambos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de Gran Comedor rumbo a su primera y tediosa clase.

**Qué les pareció? a mi de verdad me gustó mucho este cap, ya en el siguiente nuestro querido león pondrá en marcha su primera estrategia y veremos que tal le va. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios a Tomoe elric, lireye, narcissa black, bollito malfoy y cassandra, en verdad me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y no se les olviden sus sugerencias de lo que pudiera hacer Harry para conquistar a su dragoncito. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Frine**


	4. Estrategia 1: La sinceridad

**Hola! Pues heme aquí de nuevo jeje. Les traigo el capítulo cuatro de esta divertida historia, por fin Harry empieza a poner en práctica sus estrategias, lo que significa más risas y diversión para nosotros, aunque el que va a sufrir va a ser mi lindo rubio, ya verán por qué jeje. En fin, yo no gano nada con esto, es una historia yaoi, los personajes no son míos, shalala, shalala (es decir etc, etc, ya saben el resto). Sin más que decir pues a leer.**

**Capítulo cuatro. Estrategia 1: La sinceridad**

Una semana después de su regreso a Hogwarts, Harry Potter se encontraba sumamente nervioso mientras esperaba a la salida de historia de la Magia que compartían Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Después de que sus amigos le dieron ánimos sobre el asunto C (Frine: ya saben la Conquista) el moreno había decidido que lo mejor era intentar poner en práctica aquello que había planeado desde que estaba en el hogar que compartía con Remus apenas unos días atrás, claro que el valor para hacerlo le había llegado hasta ahora, pero eso sí, no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

Lo había escuchado miles de veces entre sus compañeros, quejándose de que no entendían a sus parejas, lo más fácil había sido, era y siempre sería decir directamente lo que uno siente… o no? En lugar de invertir días dejando señales confusas lo más práctico era decirle a la persona que te gustaba "Oye, me gustas y sé que no te soy indiferente, te parece que lo intentáramos?" y PUNTO! Acaso era tan difícil? Harry pensaba igual que sus amigos, aunque a pesar de todo era realista, tal vez la respuesta de Malfoy no sería un "Oh Harry! He esperado por esto toda mi vida! Ven y dame un beso que me robe el aliento!" Claro que no esperaba eso… bueno jeje tal vez en algún momento pasó por su mente pero ahora con obtener un "Mira Potter, me tomas por sorpresa así que déjame analizar la situación" le bastaría sin duda.

Y es por eso que ahí estaba, frente a la puerta del aula de la que en cualquier momento saldría su "rubio adorado"… si, cursi, pero últimamente no podía evitar esos malditos y dulzones pensamientos y mucho menos el dejar de escribir corazones rosas con una H y una D enlazadas rodeado de flores y cupidos que para ser peor se movían y volaban por todo el pergamino dibujando corazoncitos rojos con las puntas de sus flechas.

Y justo cuando la mente del moreno divagaba en una fantasía donde Draco le robaba una dulce y sabrosa uva de los labios, la puerta del aula se abrió dejando salir a unos estudiantes con cara de profundo sopor tratando de huir de ahí lo más pronto posible para recordar lo divertida que era la vida fuera de esa aula. Harry dio un respingo y se ajustó las gafas tratando de reconocer a su dios particular, pronto lo vio saliendo del aula con sus clásicos gorilas a los lados y la tonta de Parkinson tratando infructuosamente de colgarse de su brazo, así que tomando valor de no sabía donde y respirando profundamente, dándose cuenta de lo difícil que era pasar el aire a sus pulmones, se dispuso a llamar a su Dragoncito, como secretamente lo llamaba en sus noches solitarias.

-Malfoy –lo intentó, de verdad intentó que su voz sonara varonil y segura, pero su intento se volvió un verdadero fracaso debido a los malditos nervios, aunque logró su objetivo, captó la atención de Draco, quien mirando al moreno como si fuera un escreguto especialmente asqueroso se detuvo en el pasillo junto con sus lamebotas.

-Qué diablos quieres Potter? –cuestionó con cara de enorme fastidio, y no era de extrañar después de una clase con Binns.

-Necesito hablar contigo, es importante –dijo tratando de mantenerse sereno y dejar de lado esa faceta de "soy el rey del asqueroso mundo que jamás me merecerá" tan común en el rubio aristócrata.

-Importante? Para quién Potter. No creo que nada que tenga que ver contigo me interese en realidad –siseó con su clásica sonrisa de lado mientras era coreado por sus "amigos".

-Tal vez, lo que sucede, es que tienes miedo de hablar conmigo a solas – estaba dicho, tal vez no supiera como conquistar al rubio pero sabía perfectamente como picar su orgullo y estaba 100 seguro que funcionaría.

-Quién diablos te crees Potter! – respondió el rubio con las cejas fruncidas en clara señal de enojo- serías la última persona a quien temería, quieres hablar? bien maldita sea, hablemos –Harry sonrió divertido.

-Genial, sígueme –dijo girándose y encaminándose a una de las MILES de aulas vacías de Hogwarts seguro de que el rubio le seguiría después de despachar a los demás Slytherins. Efectivamente, Harry entró a un aula seguido por el rubio con semblante sumamente enojado.

Harry miró como el joven heredero de una de las fortunas más importantes del mundo mágico se sentaba en el escritorio y adoptaba su clásica pose no. 4 "Te doy, sabandija, 5 minutos de mi valiosísimo tiempo, habla rápido o me largo, y más vale que sea importante".

El moreno tomó aire y abrió la boca dispuesto totalmente a decir el discurso que había preparado por días, pero, de nuevo, no todo sale como uno lo planea, y a su estúpida voz se le ocurrió salir de paseo ganándose la clásica ceja levantada del Slytherin en clara actitud de estar frente a un retardado.

-Y bien Potter? No tengo todo el maldito día, de qué diablos quieres hablar?

-Yo… -pero no, nada salía de su boca.

-Oh… ya veo, mi magnética personalidad te ha dejado sin habla, y qué decir sin aliento! jaja, te entiendo, suelo tener ese efecto – la sonrisa de auténtica burla cubría el apuesto rostro del rubio.

-Cállate Malfoy, no es eso, es simplemente…

-Qué? Qué es simplemente? –Harry cerró sus verdes ojos y su semblante se volvió serio y de absoluta concentración, tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó.

-Me gustas – 1, 2 ,3 minutos después hasta que el rubio pudo comprender lo que su Némesis le había dicho, la sonrisa se borró lentamente de sus labios mientras las palabras entraban a su cerebro. No, no podía ser, tal vez había escuchado mal, le gustaba a Potter, Harry Potter el maldito héroe del mundo mágico?... Seguro era broma.

-Jajajaja esa fue buena Potter, te juro que casi logras que me de un infarto jaja, en serio, pero francamente eso es muy asqueroso para bromear con ello –Harry resopló resignado, esa respuesta no la esperaba, iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

-No es broma Malfoy, en realidad me gustas, me he dado cuenta que siento algo por ti y me gustaría saber qué es lo que tú sientes al respecto –silencio mortal mientras los ojos grises se clavaban en los verdes tratando de entender lo que ahí estaba sucediendo, hasta que por fin, la realidad golpeó a Draco y pudo reaccionar.

-Que qué siento al respecto de que YO te guste? –el pobre Slytherin estaba a punto de explotar, y lo hizo- Nada Potter, no siento nada! ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello! Es repugnante!– Draco se paró del escritorio sin creer aún lo que sus oídos escuchaban, en definitiva su cerebro se resistía a procesar la situación. Harry suspiró con cierta tristeza ante la respuesta de su dragoncito- acaso estás demente? Y por qué carajo te pones triste? No me dirás que esperabas que me lanzara a tus brazos y te respondiera que te amo -dijo con tono irónico mientras miraba al chico frente a él, un brillo en los ojos de Potter le confundió- o sí? –cuestionó incrédulo. Harry se sonrojó inmediatamente y bajo avergonzado su mirada perdiéndola en el piso –Por Merlín! lo pensaste! Jajajajaja –a pesar de estar furioso Draco no pudo evitar burlarse de su Némesis.

-Mira Draco…

-Malfoy –lo interrumpió el rubio cruzando sus brazos y enarcando su ya famosa ceja.

-Draco –enfatizó el moreno logrando una cara de fastidio del Slytherin- ya te dije lo que siento y no me voy a retractar –sonrió levemente- en verdad me gustas.

-Por los dioses! Sólo eso me faltaba –siseó indignado- mira, "héroe" eso que está pasando por tu muy pervertida mente JAMAS pasará en la realidad, y es mejor que lo entiendas de una maldita vez! –el sólo pensar en Potter cerca de menos de 5 centímetros le provocaba náuseas.

-Tal vez "eso" no, pero pueden pasar muchas otras cosas –sugirió el ojiverde lo más sensual que pudo.

-Ewwwwgggggg! Potter eso es asqueroso! Jamás, y escúchame bien JAMAS! Pasará ALGO entre nosotros, así que será mejor que te alejes de mí! –exigió el rubio ya en un estado muy cercano a la histeria, y era de comprender, imaginar a su Némesis babeando por su sexy y bien formado cuerpecito en definitiva no era nada agradable, por no decir traumático.

Harry simplemente lo miraba incrédulo, no podía creer que una estrategia tan sencilla fallara, y de pronto un insight, olvidó algo sumamente importante y básico para usar esta estrategia, que la otra persona estuviera aunque sea mínimamente interesada, y viendo la cara de asco de Draco ese requisito esencial no se cumplía en lo absoluto.

-Bien, respeto tu decisión –respondió seriamente el moreno resultando en un suspiro de alivio del rubio- pero ello no quiere decir que me rendiré –el suspiro se cortó a la mitad –me gustas y si es necesario voy a conquistarte.

Simplemente era una pesadilla! eso era, aún estaba durmiendo en clase de Binns y todo eso no era real, NO PODÍA SERLO! Potter no estaba frente a él declarándole su amor y diciendo… un momento… acaso dijo que iba a conquistarlo? Qué diablos había fumado! Se odiaban, querían hacerse el mayor daño posible! Potter no podía simplemente cambiar el maldito juego y el equilibrio del universo declarándole sus asquerosos sentimientos! Oh… creo que acababa de tener un micro infarto.

-Haré lo que esté a mi alcance Draco, y quiero que sepas que soy muy persistente –Draco estaba en shock mientras Harry se acercaba poco a poco a él con "esa" sonrisa en los labios – sé que no será fácil pero justo eso es lo que hará que valga la pena, nada contigo es fácil, es por ello que eres tan especial –levantó su mano derecha y acarició sólo un segundo el rostro frío y lívido del Slytherin pero lo suficiente para sentir la suavidad y perfección de su piel –ya verás que al final todo será genial –se dio la vuelta y abandonó el aula con una sonrisa en el rostro, su dragoncito no había rechazado su caricia!

No había dado ni dos pasos fuera del aula para regresar a su sala común cuando la puerta por donde había salido salió volando en mil pedazos por el pasillo después de un enorme estallido, asustando a los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí. Harry frunció el ceño mirando hacia los pedazos de puerta regados por el suelo, tal vez y solo tal vez, pensó, Draco no había rechazado su caricia por estar en estado absoluto de shock… aunque eso no cambiaba nada en realidad, volvió a sonreír y siguió su camino hacia su sala común tarareando una canción superdulzona y cursi, ahora debía pensar en su segunda estrategia a utilizar, la cual muy pronto sería llevada a cabo.

**Qué les pareció? No fue divertido? Jajaja aún me sigo riendo, lo siento pero me imagino la cara de Draco y bueno, es genial jeje. De verdad siento un poco de pena por mi rubio adorado, uno nunca sabe que pasa por la mente de un Potter, digo, teniendo de referencia a James... en fin, gracias por sus comentarios a Setsuna, Bollito Malfoy, Sarahi, Narcissa Black, Tomoe Elric y Danybel sobre el cap anterior y a los que leen sin dejar comentarios esperemos pronto se animen. Harry espera con ansias sus sugerencias para conquistar a su serpiente (no Tomoe no lo vamos a meter en una jaula... aunque eso de abusar de él suena tentador jeje, pero mejor lo dejamos para un caso desesperado muajajaja) así que anímense. En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente cap que ni se imaginan, está buenísimo jeje. Besos!**

**Frine**


	5. Estrategia 2: Las serpientes cantarinas

**Hola! Por fin es miércoles lo que significa... actualización! yujuuuu! Ejem, lo siento, hoy ha sido un día genial para mí con todo y la lluvia que está cayendo desde anoche jeje, pero la verdad me encantan los días lluviosos son absolútamente hermosos, en fin, este cap está en verdad muy divertido aunque creo que Draco no compartirá esta opinión muajajaja... y por fin veremos que era lo que el moreno tenía en mente jeje. Como sea, mejor léanlo (las frases entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de Draco).**

**Capítulo cinco. Estrategia dos: Las serpientes cantarinas**

-Que Potter qué!

-Deja de gritar Pansy- Draco masajeó sus sienes- ya de por sí la cabeza me está matando!

-Es… increíble –logró articular Blaise Zabini.

-Lo sé –dijo el rubio- diablos, soy una maldita tentación –sentenció Draco mientras miraba su reflejo en un pequeño espejo.

-Es una reverenda estupidez! –seguía vociferando la Slytherin.

Después de la declaración del asqueroso Gryffindor, Draco no había podido asistir a su última clase, sumamente comprensible, toda esa situación era comparable con el Apocalipsis para el joven heredero, la vida como la conocía estaba llegando al final y eso no podía permitirlo, no, por Merlín que no lo haría.

Tenía 17 tiernos años, estaba en la flor de su vida, tenía todo! Era guapo, sexy, rico, por no decir multimillonario, respetado o temido daba igual y lo más importante… rubio, quién podía presumir de todo ello? La mitad de Hogwarts se moría por él, solía provocar desmayos por lo menos 2 veces al día cuando utilizaba su sonrisa patentada no.8 "Fui creado para mostrar que sí existe la perfección", todo era perfecto! Por qué rayos Potter tenía que arruinarlo!

Podía, justo en estos momentos, estar paseando por el castillo disfrutando del efecto de su sex appeal, pero no, estaba en su sala común desahogando su trauma psicológico de ser el objeto del deseo de San Potter con sus amigos! En verdad no podía estar pasando!

-Sé que es una estupidez Pansy –siseó mordaz- pero eso fue lo que dijo, conquistarme, pueden creerlo?

-Vaya –suspiró Blaise mientras tomaba el último trago de cerveza de mantequilla, sabor chocolate- voy a burlarme de Potter por esto el resto de mi vida jajajajja. Ese patético Gryffindor.

-Y qué piensas hacer? –cuestionó Pansy sentándose junto al rubio y colgándose de su brazo.

-Qué más –se soltó de la chica- ignorarlo, no puedo permitir que esto se sepa, acabaría con mi imagen –dijo molesto- por lo menos aquí estoy a salvo –suspiró, cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el mullido sillón dispuesto a darles un descanso a sus tensos músculos y a sus sobrecargadas neuronas.

Já, eso era lo que el rubio pensaba. Poco a poco empezó a sentir como se relajaba y un cierto sopor lo invadía, no era elegante tomar la siesta en plena sala común pero el día lo había extenuado, así que solo por esta vez, se permitiría esta falta a las buenas costumbres. Sintió como sus acompañantes se levantaban del mullido sofá pero ni siquiera se dignó a abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado cómodo.

_Pasaste a mi lado (_Acaso eso eran guitarras? No, seguro era que se estaba quedando dormido)

_Con gran indiferencia_

_Tus ojos ni siquiera _

_Voltearon hacia mí _(Que mal cantaban en sus sueños)

-Draco… -escuchó la voz de Blaise.

_Te vi sin que me vieras_

_Te hablé sin que me oyeras _(Qué diablos era eso?)

_Y toda mi amargura_

_Se ahogó dentro de mí _(Qué canción era esa? No la conocía, y si no la conocía… como podían estarla cantando en sus sueños?)

-Draco… -ahora era la voz de Pansy.

-Estoy descansando! –gritó el rubio exasperado de que no lo dejaran en paz.

-Draco, creo que te buscan –susurró Blaise a punto de romper a carcajadas.

-Qué diablos… –y sí así era, no pudo terminar su frase al abrir los ojos y toparse con semejante visión, en verdad lo buscaban.

Era una imagen tan extraña, que como últimamente le pasaba, tardó en captar lo que sucedía. Tres pequeños Slytherins, uno castaño, otro rubio y otro de cabellos negros estaban parados frente a él vestidos con camisetas adornadas con la imagen mágica de Potter sonriéndole seductoramente, pero no era todo, llevaban sombreros de charro y guitarras en las manos, con lo que acompañaban su… eh… peculiar interpretación, y lo peor de toda esa escena, a juicio de Draco, fue que estaban bailando, bueno... intentando bailar así como intentaban cantar.

_Me duele hasta la vida_

_Pensar que me olvidaste_

_Saber que ni desprecio_

_Merezca yo de ti_

Draco palideció mientras se levantaba lentamente del sofá, cada vez se juntaba más gente en la sala común para mirar el increíble espectáculo. Blaise no aguantando más se carcajeaba de la risa tirado en el suelo mientras Pansy miraba de mal modo a los pequeñejos.

_Y sin embargo sigues _

_Unido a mi existencia_

_Y si vivo cien años_

_Cien años pienso en ti_

La interpretación terminó con el solo de guitarra del rubio Slytherin y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, a pesar de cantar no muy bien, se veían muy graciosos, con lo que se ganaron al público presente. Los chiquillos agradecían los aplausos mientras regalaban sus tarjetas de presentación, "Las Serpientes Cantarinas" se hacían llamar, he indicaban a la concurrencia que como Slytherins tendrían un 20 por ciento de descuento en su primer servicio.

Draco para ese momento, pues seguía en el mismo lugar totalmente inmóvil, miraba a su alrededor pateándose mentalmente, por qué tuvo que levantarse esa mañana, por qué! Pudo quedarse sano y salvo en su habitación, en su cama, con su dragón de peluche, pero no! Era por lo mal que trataba a los seres inferiores, categoría que incluía a los muggles y sangres sucias? Acaso era por ello?

-Malfoy, Harry Potter te manda esta serenata esperando que sea de tu agrado y este león de peluche –el castaño movió su varita y un ENORME león de peluche rosa apareció frente a Draco quien lo miró como si de ropa de oferta se tratara- recordándote que le gustas y que espera que pronto su amor sea correspondido –el silencio fue mortal, los Slytherins quedaron en shock al escuchar el mensaje que Harry había mandado, silencio que pronto fue sustituido por sonoras carcajadas.

Draco ya había aguantado demasiado, su habitual rostro pálido empezó a tomar un color escarlata.

-Y antes de irnos- persiguió el pequeñín de cabellos negros –queremos recordarles que trabajamos para cumpleaños y aniversarios- sonrió mirando a la concurrencia para inmediatamente dirigirse al rubio aristócrata- y para nuestro cliente tenemos una poesía escrita por su admirador, y dice más o menos así… -se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a leer un pergamino que le entregó su compañero de cabellos castaños.

"_Eres tan dulce como un caramelo_

_Y mucho he esperado para darte un beso_

_Espero te guste mi regalo_

_Pues esos mocosos caro me han cobrado"_

La mano del rubio se deslizo lentamente hacia el bolsillo de su túnica mientras el color rojo de su rostro se acentuaba demostrando la ira que lo embargaba (jajaja verso sin esfuerzo). Todos en la sala común de Slytherin estaban atentos a las palabras de la pequeña serpiente cantarina mientras se carcajeaban con cada verso.

"_Eres tan bello como la luna_

_Compararte con Goyle no hay forma alguna_

-Oye! –se escuchó un grito de indignación.

_Me despido no sin informarte_

_Que no puedo dejar de amarte._

_Nos vemos pronto mi amada serpiente_

_Eres tan sexy que me pones… candente_

_Voy a conquistarte pronto lo verás_

_Mi bello dragoncito en mis brazos vas a acabar"_

Ahora sí, las carcajadas estaban en su apogeo, muchos ya lloraban de la risa y otros tantos habían tenido que ir con urgencia a los sanitarios, esa noche sin duda se había vuelto una leyenda en la sala común de Slytherin. Una leyenda que aún no había terminado de escribirse.

-YA BASTA! –todo el mundo se calló ante tal grito y pronto tuvieron que correr por sus vidas, incluidas las serpientes cantarinas por ello de matar al mensajero, mientras rayos rojos salían disparados de la varita de Draco mientras Goyle, Blaise y Crabe trataban de detenerlo sin lograr resultado, el lugar era un enorme caos –VOY A MATAR A POTTER! JURO QUE LO HARÉ!

Algunos pisos más arriba Harry jugaba tranquilamente ajedrez con su pelirrojo amigo confiando en que esta estrategia no fallaría, había escuchado decir a Seamus, en alguna ocasión, que en México la serenata nunca fallaba, así que lo más probable es que mañana, a primera hora, tendría al rubio agradeciéndole su muestra de afecto, estaba seguro que así sería, de pronto escuchó algo que no supo identificar.

-Escuchaste eso Ron? –le preguntó a su amigo.

-Escuchar qué? –le respondió Ron mientras deslizaba a uno de sus peones por el tablero.

-Olvídalo –sonrió Harry mientras movía su caballo- seguro lo imaginé –pero Harry pronto… bueno relativamente pronto, descubriría que no había sido su imaginación.

**Jajaja me encanta, pobre Draco, ya ven, y querían que el moreno fuera más detallista jajaja, creo que primero hay que explicarle lo que significa jeje. En fin, otro cap más que se va, gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias a bollito malfoy, ania, narcissa black, sarahi y tomoe elric que siempre se toman el tiempo de mandar un review. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la proxima semana, besos!**

**Frine**


	6. Las consecuencias

**Heyyy que cuentan! Bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo donde veremos que fue lo que resultó de la "genial" idea de Harry para conquistar a Draco, será un resultado bueno o será mejor que se esconda para siempre bajo su capa de invisibilidad jajaja, en fin no les cuento más y a leer!**

**Capítulo seis: Las consecuencias**

-Ya terminé con eso Severus –dijo cansado y fastidiado cierto rubio aristócrata, de muy buen ver, mientras miraba sus lindas manos llenas de polvo con una cara de sufrimiento digna de cualquier protagonista de telenovela.

-Ya era hora Draco, ordenaste todas las pociones por orden alfabético supongo –dijo el adusto profesor mirando a su ahijado desde su escritorio con una sonrisa burlona mientras revisaba y calificaba los trabajos de unos alumnos de primero con su tinta favorita, la roja, en verdad había descubierto que le encantaba poner notas bajas acompañadas de sardónicos comentarios.

-Si Severus, lo hice, ya me puedo ir? –Draco se sentó en la silla frente a la de su profesor favorito, aunque no mucho en esos momentos, con la mirada de cordero a medio morir que sabía no podría resistir.

-Por supuesto que no, aún no terminas tu castigo y esa mirada no te va a ayudar esta vez- sentenció ganándose una mirada resentida del rubio- te falta limpiar aquellos calderos –el profesor señaló 20 calderos arrinconados manchados, con Merlín sabe que pociones, en la parte derecha del aula- sin magia- agregó divertido.

-Pero no es justo! Te excediste con el castigo padrino, lo sabes! –se quejó Draco a punto de explotar, como se le había hecho tan común últimamente.

-Qué querías que hiciera Draco? Hace un par de horas explotaste la sala común y mandaste a media casa Slytherin a la enfermería! –dijo con seriedad Snape- y no está confirmado, pero sospecho que la explosión de esta tarde en la antigua aula de quiromancia fue de tu autoría –la mirada de Severus puso al rubio algo incómodo, sabía que si lo confirmaba no saldría de su maldito castigo hasta el fin de semana, así que se controló perfectamente.

-Pero no soy el único que debería estar aquí! Ese maldito Gryffindor tiene la culpa de todo! –se levantó furioso- deberían castigarlo por acosarme! –replicó sumamente indignado.

-Oh si, tu admirador, me contaron y aún no puedo creerlo –dijo con una enorme sonrisa, y para que Snape riera en verdad debía ser MUY gracioso –realmente está tratando de seducirte?

-No es gracioso "profesor" –respondió el rubio con ironía señalando el antes hermoso peluche rosa que le había mandado Potter, un enorme león rosa descabezado y destripado.

-Créeme Draco –rebatió el ojinegro mirando los restos del peluche mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba- sí que lo es, y no sabes cuanto –Severus se levantó de su escritorio –bien, voy a salir un momento, cuando yo regrese espero ya hayas terminado con esos calderos, no te quiero trabajando hasta tarde.

-Todos? -preguntó retomando la cara de gran sufridor.

-Sí Draco, todos, tienes que aprender a controlarte, si es verdad lo que me dices de Potter no puedes permitir que te afecte así.

-Es fácil decirlo, tú no tienes al héroe babeando tras de ti y jurándote amor eterno –se quejó el Slytherin mientras se arremangaba la camisa y tomaba su varita. Claro que fue por pocos segundos antes de que Severus la arrebatara de su mano logrando un quejido de molestia de su alumno favorito, aunque no tanto en este momento, aún no superaba la mirada severa de Minerva "sugiriéndole" el castigo para las acciones de Draco.

-Sin magia –susurró Snape a su lado.

-Oh genial, necesitaré un tratamiento para mis manos después de esto –rezongó el pobre ojigris mientras tomaba todos los accesorios que necesitaría para su arduo trabajo. Snape ya se dirigía a la puerta con la varita de su explosivo ahijado en su bolsillo cuando una pregunta se abrió paso en su inquisitiva mente.

-Draco?

-Sí?

-Te interesa el Gryffindor de algún particular modo? –Draco lo miró indignado.

-Ni para elfo doméstico –aseguró el rubio con firmeza y asco reflejado en su rostro. Severus solo lo miró.

-Bien –aceptó no muy convencido, había escuchado a cierta pelirroja unos años atrás expresar el mismo asco por otro buscador y para ver como habían terminado- apúrate con tu trabajo –y salió sin más del aula de pociones.

Al día siguiente, unos pisos más arriba de las mazmorras, específicamente en el Gran Comedor, Harry platicaba con sus amigos enterándose de nuevas noticias, por eso le encantaba la hora de la comida, en definitiva el mejor momento para platicar.

-Está castigado?

-Sí Harry, escuché a Millicent discutiendo con Pansy lo que pasó en su sala común anoche, no quiero que te lo tomes mal pero al parecer fue por tu regalo –dijo Herm mientras bebía su ya tradicional jugo de calabaza.

-No creo que el que esté castigado ayude mucho para que caiga en tus brazos- se burló Ron por la suerte de su amigo.

-Por Merlín! -se quejó Harry mirando la extrañamente vacía mesa de Slytherin- nada de lo que hago sale bien!

-Por cierto donde están las serpientes? –cuestionó el pelirrojo mientras comía una deliciosa y exquisita pierna de pollo.

-Verán, les dije que Malfoy está castigado, pero no les he dicho el motivo- rió la castaña buscando la manera de decirlo, miró el rostro expectante de sus amigos y simplemente lo soltó –la serpiente hizo explotar su sala común anoche y algunos de sus compañeros, digamos la gran mayoría de los Slytherins, fueron alcanzados por su furia –las caras de Ron y Harry eran todo un cuadro listo para ser plasmado, hasta Picasso hubiera pagado por pintarlo –la mayoría están en la enfermería.

-Oh Dios! –se dejó caer Harry sobre la mesa.

-Harry, amigo, estás en un gran problema –admitió el penúltimo de los Weasley.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que todo se solucionará –lo intentó animar la castaña, pero la verdad sabía que con lo sucedido las cosas se complicaban para el ojiverde. No quería decirlo pero las estrategias de Harry, hasta ahora, no habían sido muy acertadas que digamos, incluso diría que habían resultado contraproducentes.

Draco caminaba por fin al Gran Comedor, se moría de hambre, después de Merlín sabe cuantas horas por fin culminó su castigo, no pudo terminarlo la noche anterior y tuvo que hacerlo durante la mañana aprovechando que no tenía clase ese día de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas con el zopenco del semi-gigante, por primera y última vez, hubiera deseado tener esa maldita clase y ahorrarse el daño a sus suaves y perfectas manos, pero bueno, ya lo arreglaría en la primera visita a Hogsmade. Caminaba algo distraído por las mazmorras hasta que se encontró con algunos compañeros.

-Bonito vendaje Simms –se burló el rubio de una chica que pasaba con una venda en su mano quien le miró con resentimiento pero no dijo nada, no quería ser la responsable de que el maldito de Malfoy volviera a explotar. Draco siguió su camino aún riéndose de la cara que había puesto su compañera de casa cuando se topó con otro Slytherin pero con una pierna rota – a lo mejor con eso logras bailar mejor Adams – el chico tampoco contestó pero se sonrojó logrando otra sonrisa de burla del rubio aristócrata, el cual luego se topó con… bueno, muchos de sus compañeros, claro, los que podían caminar, hasta que llegó al Gran Comedor, se dirigió a su mesa vacía y se sentó, inmediatamente la comida apareció delante de él.

Justo cuando iba a dar el primer bocado lo sintió, esa extraña sensación, levantó su gris mirada y pudo darse cuenta que todo el comedor se había quedado callado y lo miraba, vaya, al parecer ya todos se habían enterado de lo sucedido el día anterior, y sabía muy bien quien era el responsable de todo eso. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los Gryffindors y se topó con unos ojos verdes que lo miraron preocupados, la furia llenó el cuerpo de Draco en 5,3 seg., pero Severus tenía razón, debía controlarse y buscar la manera de hacerle entender a ese escreguto de Potter que jamás lograría su estúpido propósito, sí, lo haría, ya vería ese estúpido Gryffindor quien era Draco Malfoy.

**Bueno pues es todo por hoy jeje, pobre Draco de verdad, qué culpa tiene él de ser TAN irresistible? Pero bueno, gracias por sus reviews de verdad a Amidala Granger, a Ania y por supuesto a Bollito Malfoy, recuerden que cualquier sugerencia, pregunta o comentario son absolutamente bienvenidos**. **Sin más por el momento nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que francamente sería el favorito de Draco jaja, en fin, nos vemos prontito!**

**Frine**


	7. Estrategia 3: La disculpa

**Hey! Pues aquí con el nuevo capítulo, de verdad pensé que no iba a alcanzar a subirlo hoy pero sí se pudo a fin de cuentas, como sea espero les guste y de verdad creo que es el capítulo favorito de mi sexy rubio jajaja. Pues a leer!**

**Capítulo siete: Estrategia tres: La disculpa**

-Estás seguro de esto? –unos ojos azules se posaron en el chico frente a él.

-Pues no, pero es lo mejor que tengo.

-En verdad no creo que sea buena idea –agregó la chica castaña que los acompañaba- hace apenas dos días de su castigo Harry, no creo que ya esté de mejor humor.

-Chicos, no se preocupen, qué más puede hacerme?- respondió divertido el chico moreno de hermosos ojos cual esmeraldas.

Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, desde detrás de un árbol, vieron como su mejor amigo se alejaba confiado hasta donde se encontraba el rubio más arrogante que hubiera pisado Hogwarts, aunque su padre le hizo competencia unos años atrás.

-Creo que debimos detenerlo.

-No creo que hubiéramos podido con él, sabes lo cabezota que es.

-Pero es Malfoy! Ron, lo va a despedazar!

-Eso lo vamos a ver ahora –respondió el pelirrojo señalando al moreno –mira, ya llegó junto a él.

-Hay no quiero ver! –Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos –dime que está pasando? Ya lo golpeó?

-Pues no, no me lo vas a creer pero Malfoy se levantó y parece que está hablando con él!

-En serio? –la chica miró hacia donde estaba Harry y sí! Parecía que estaban hablando! –Ron, tal vez tenga una oportunidad y Malfoy no esté tan… -pero se detuvo mirando la escena a lo lejos- está Malfoy sonriendo?

-Oh por Merlín! Se está acercando a Harry!

-Lo va a besar! –gritó Herm.

Lo que siguió fue muy rápido, ambos leones vieron como Draco tomaba a Harry de la cintura y acercaba su rostro al del moreno que parecía estupefacto y no movía ni un músculo. Pero contrario a lo que se esperaría, lo cual sería el beso, el rubio acercó sus labios hasta rozar los de Harry, que no podía dejar de mirar directo a los plateados ojos, pero se detuvo ahí y demasiado tarde los Gryffindors se dieron cuenta de la varita que Draco había colocado en la cintura de Harry con su mano libre.

-Fue estúpido –dijo Hermione por octava ocasión.

-Lo sé –Harry se removió inquieto mientras Madame Pomfre trataba de eliminar aquellos horribles tentáculos que no dejaban de tratar de ahorcar a Ron, quien por precaución se encontraba bastante alejado mirando de mal humor a aquellos asquerosos apéndices.

-Debe decirme quien le hizo esto señor Potter, ese alumno debe ser castigado- la enfermera movió su varita con fuerza y susurró unas palabras que Harry no llegó a escuchar por el dolor que se apoderaba de él en esos momentos.

-Me lleva el…! –gritó el moreno con fuerza.

-Sé que duele Potter pero contrólese ya casi acabamos, ahora, dígame quien lo hizo.

-Lo siento pero no lo vi, el hechizo me llegó por la espalda –dijo Harry aliviado de que sólo le quedara un tentáculo, Madame Pomfre lo miró con reproche y el ojiverde se limitó a sonreír con inocencia.

-Bien, como usted decida- y con un último pase de varita eliminó el último tentáculo arrancando un gemido de dolor del joven buscador, Harry al verse libre suspiró agradecido, ese condenado rubio se había pasado- ya puede irse, solo no coma nada de pescado por una semana, entendido?

-Sí Madame Pomfre, gracias –dijo Harry poniéndose su túnica para cubrir los lugares rotos de su camisa por donde habían salido aquellas repugnantes cosas. Con una mirada les indicó a sus amigos que lo siguieran.

Minutos después los tres chicos entraban en su sala común y se sentaban en sus acostumbrados lugares, estuvieron en silencio por un rato mientras Hermione y Ron lanzaban miradas de preocupación al moreno que con el ceño fruncido miraba por la ventana, la verdad no estaban seguros de cómo se sentía el ojiverde, Malfoy había sido muy cruel con ese hechizo ya que todos sabían lo doloroso que era eliminar los tentáculos. De pronto ambos leones se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Harry.

-Algo no estoy haciendo bien –el moreno suspiró con fastidio- en realidad pensé que me iba a besar, me he esforzado mucho por conquistarlo, o no?- dijo mirando a sus amigos de manera suplicante para que le dieran la razón.

-Bueno… -dijo Ron.

-Tal vez deba esforzarme más –dijo Harry riendo.

-Estás loco? De verdad piensas seguir con esto? –dijo la chica impactada- pensé que con lo del hechizo…

-Oh vamos –Harry sonrió- la verdad he pasado por cosas peores –ambos chicos miraban a su amigo como si le hubieran vuelto a salir los tentáculos- bueno, entonces, estamos de acuerdo en que algo me está faltando no?

-Sentido común –dijo Ron, Harry lo miró mal y luego lo ignoró.

-Eso no me ayuda Ron –suspiró de nuevo- ese Malfoy es más difícil de lo que pensé.

-Qué ocurrió Harry? –Hermione lo miraba suspicaz- por qué no hiciste nada para evitar ese hechizo? Con un protego o un impedimenta pudiste haberlo bloqueado.

-Bueno… -se sonrojó- es que… pues… era difícil reaccionar con Draco tan cerca jeje.

-Explícanos que pasó –pidió Ron.

-Bueno, pues ahí les va- ambos Gryffindors se acomodaron para ver mejor a su compañero –pues me encaminé hacia él que como recuerdan estaba sentado a la orilla del lago, me acerqué y le hablé… y bueno, luego todo pasó.

**Flash back**

-Draco, me gustaría hablar contigo –el rubio se giró y lo miró con interés.

-Potter! –dijo con entusiasmo y Harry frunció el ceño, había algo raro- quieres hablar con tu humilde servidor?

-Sí bueno… -atinó a contestar el león- ya sabes, sobre lo que pasó en tu sala común.

-Ah, eso –respondió el rubio mientras se levantaba con elegancia y estudiada sensualidad- fue un pequeño accidente.

-Accidente?- cuestionó el moreno confuso.

-Sí bueno –sonrió abiertamente el Slytherin- perdí un poco el control.

-Fue… -dudó Harry- fue por mi regalo? –Draco lo miró divertido y se fue acercando hacia el moreno que se quedó estático.

-Precisamente, no puedo describirte como me sentí… –susurró acercándose más al moreno y tomándolo suavemente de la cintura- al ver… –sus labios rozaron el cuello del moreno y Harry sintió su aliento cálido envolviéndolo, su esencia embriagándolo- lo que me habías mandado.

-Draco… -murmuró el ojiverde. Estaba en el cielo, definitivamente había muerto y esto era el paraíso, estar así, entre los brazos del chico que cada noche lo asaltaba en sueños para hacerle esto y mucho más.

-Sólo… -y fue en ese momento que Harry sintió la varita del rubio en su estómago mientras éste murmuraba con furia las últimas palabras sobre sus labios- que no me gustan los peluches ni las serenatas y menos frente a mi sala común en pleno, grave error héroe –y después… el horrible hechizo.

**Flash back end**

Hermione y Ron miraban a su compañero, con razón Harry no pudo reaccionar, esa asquerosa serpiente sabía muy bien como manejarlo a su antojo aprovechándose de que Harry quedaba como idiotizado cada vez que veía al rubio.

-Y eso fue todo –Harry suspiró acomodándose en el mullido sofá –creo que estoy yendo por el camino equivocado… -y de pronto se quedó callado mirando a la nada como si le hubieran mandado un obliviate.

-Harry? Estás bien? –pregunto Herm confundida.

-Ya lo tengo! –gritó el moreno haciendo que los dos chicos dieran un respingo sobresaltados por el grito.

-Eh? –Ron lo miraba confuso.

-Lo único que tengo que hacer es averiguar lo que le gusta y llegarle por ahí! Soy un genio! –miró a sus amigos con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha.

-Qué?

-Sí Herm, él me dijo que no le gustaban los peluches ni las serenatas así que voy a buscar algo que le guste y entonces no podrá escapar de mi encanto jajaja –y de nuevo la risa psicótica- bueno, voy a mi habitación tengo mucho que planear, les veo luego! –y desapareció escaleras arriba.

-Esto va cada vez peor –dijo Ron sacando una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo.

-Y no podemos hacer nada, hablé con Remus y me dijo que ni él ha podido convencer a Harry que lo deje por la paz, creo que no podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

-Sabes? –dijo el pelirrojo mordiendo un pedazo de su rana- creo que va a terminar antes de los dos meses. Quieres terminar la apuesta de una vez?

-No, tengo fe en Harry… en verdad la tengo! –dijo riendo ante la cara del pelirrojo.

-Bien, entonces esperemos que su siguiente paso sea mejor que los anteriores porque francamente…

-Sí, y creo que salió más parecido a su padre de lo que cree, claro, según lo que he escuchado de cómo trataba de conquistar a su madre.

-Aunque eso tuvo un final feliz y éste pues…

-No te adelantes Ron, Remus y Sirius siempre mencionaban lo difícil que fue para el papá de Harry lograrlo, igual y tiene suerte y se repite la historia –y de pronto un fuerte sonido proveniente de la recámara de los chicos los hizo girar la vista hacia ahí.

-Estoy bien! –escucharon la voz de Harry proveniente desde arriba.

-Eh, será mejor que suba a verlo-dijo el joven Weasley.

-Definitivamente es lo mejor, cuando está eufórico no hay quien lo detenga.

-Nos vemos luego Herm.

-Nos vemos –dijo la chica sonriendo mientras veía desaparecer a su amigo escaleras arriba.

**Pues creo que ahora sí Harry irá por el camino correcto, o no? Tal vez lo que me preocuparía y quizá también a Draco sería los métodos que va a usar para averiguar tan valiosa información... pero bueno hay que ser positivos y sé que mi ojiverde lo logrará jajaja. En fin, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y de verdad si tienen sugerencias, comentarios o dudas solo envíen un review porque temo que la inspiración me está abandonando un poquito jeje. Besos a todos!**

**Frine**


	8. Estragia 4: La investigación

**Hola! Ya es mércoles por fin lo que significa que es hora de actualizar, pos bueno, la idea que se le ha ocurrido a Harry es culpa de las amiguitas de mi sobrino así que ya se imaginarán, las escuché hablando y bueno, no lo pude resistir cuando me acordé de mis épocas jajaja. En fin, espero les guste y si de casualidad no conocen de qué se trata haganmelo saber, aunque de verdad creo que, desgraciadamente jeje, es algo universal. Pos a leer!**

**Capítulo ocho: Estrategia cuatro: La investigación**

-Estás seguro de esto Harry?

-Esa pregunta se está haciendo muy común no crees? –respondió el moreno mirando a su amigo con cierto gesto de reproche, Ron solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida y Harry suspiró algo avergonzado- bueno... -admitió- pues así que digas que seguro, pues no, pero no puede salir mal, solo hay que hacer lo que dice no?

-Pues se supone, pero uno nunca sabe con estos hechizos.

-Vamos Ron, no se ve tan complicado –ambos se acercaron al libro frente a ellos para mirarlo mejor- ves, dos movimientos de varita y estas palabras raras y listo!

-Y sabes que significan esas palabras?

-Pues no, pero aquí describe el hechizo, así que qué más da? -dijo riendo.

-Si tú lo dices… aunque aún creo que debimos preguntarle a Herm.

-Sabes que no nos hubiera dejado hacerlo y nos citaría no sé cuantas reglas que estaríamos rompiendo, además ya te dije que es algo fácil, es más, lo voy a hacer de una vez -dijo el moreno decidido con una sonrisa despreocupada adornando su rostro mientras sacaba su varita de la túnica y la apuntaba a un objeto frente a ellos, Ron se alejó precavido, con Harry nunca se sabía, y menos cuando estaba eufórico como ahora- miedoso! -se burló el ojiverde al ver el movimiento de su amigo.

-Solo por si caso –rió el pelirrojo.

-Bien, aquí voy –tomó aire y realizó un movimiento ascendente con su varita para terminar formando un circulo, e inmediatamente susurró las palabras escritas en el libro. Una luz roja bastante intensa salió de la varita impactando el objeto al cual estaba dirigido el hechizo para después de unos segundos desaparecer por completo. Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un momento para después acercarse a la mesa frente a ellos.

-Fue todo? –peguntó el pelirrojo.

-Pues creo –vio como su amigo extendía una mano y se la detuvo a centímetros del objeto- ni se te ocurra tocarlo –sonrió- a menos que quieras sufrir las consecuencias –Ron lo miró con cara de susto.

-Jeje no, lo olvidé.

-Qué raro –se burló Harry- bien, ahora solo falta el siguiente paso- miró el objeto frente a él y sonrió, ahora sí nada podía salir mal y obtendría lo que necesitaba para que esa serpiente traicionera cayera en sus brazos.

Draco Malfoy caminaba como lo que era, un dios entre seres inferiores por los pasillos del castillo, estaba feliz, sumamente complacido consigo mismo, lo cual lo revelaba la sexy sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. La razón? Muy sencilla. Hacía ya 5 días que no tenía noticias del escreguto de Potter, las cosas en el lago habían salido más que perfectas, le había dado una buena lección al héroe con ese hechizo, la cara del moreno había sido todo un poema cuando el hechizo lo había impactado y más aún mientras los tentáculos aparecían en su cuerpo, y lo mejor de todo, es que no lo había molestado desde entonces con su estúpida idea de conquistarlo! Es más, ni siquiera le había hablado, aunque Draco lo había descubierto mirándolo con esa cara de resignación que indicaba que se había dado por vencido, porque estaba seguro que era resignación lo que reflejaban aquellos ojos verdes.

Sintiéndose infinitamente genial, entró a su sala común y fue directo a su sillón favorito donde se dejó caer con elegancia, metió la mano en su túnica y sacó su tesoro más preciado, su chocolate favorito en todo el mundo, era sumamente carísimo y pocas personas podían adquirirlo, claro que para un Malfoy eso no era problema al ser cliente distinguido en Honeyduks. Quitó el empaque y no pudo menos que admirarlo, era una barra de un finísimo chocolate blanco con trozos de galleta de chocolate oscuro, lo más delicioso en el planeta en su nada humilde opinión. Le dio una mordida y el mundo, qué decir el mundo! El universo volvió a su equilibrio y paz, todo estaba en su lugar, todo era perfecto, absolutamente perfecto.

-Hola Draco – no podía durar tanto verdad? Se preguntó el rubio con fastidio al escuchar la voz de Pansy a su lado.

-Qué rayos quieres Parkinson, no ves que estoy aquí relajándome con MI chocolate? –dijo con frialdad- créeme no necesito más compañía.

-Lo supongo, pero me pareció el mejor momento para entregarte algo que tengo para ti, ya que estás TAN relajado –Draco la miró con curiosidad y vio que traía un pequeño libro rojo entre sus manos.

-Qué es eso? –preguntó con su ceja levantada, no pudo evitarlo, la curiosidad era uno de sus peores defectos, siempre se lo decía su padre.

-Oh, solo un regalo para ti, toma –la chica extendió los brazos para que Draco tomara el libro- ábrelo y lo sabrás –el rubio dudó por un segundo pero a fin de cuentas por qué se preocupaba? Era Pansy, qué más podía hacerle, no es que fuera MUY inteligente, así que tomando el libro suspiró con fastidio.

-Donde sea otra de tus cosas Pansy te juro que… -pero no pudo continuar, justo cuando abrió el libro una luz roja lo envolvió y desapareció tan rápido como había surgido –qué rayos fue eso? –preguntó molesto.

-Eso –dijo la joven con mirada cargada de veneno – es por haberme dejado plantada frente a todos en Hogsmade mientras te ibas con Blaise –sonrió maliciosa- diviértete Draco –y abandonó la sala común. Draco la miró confundido, la había dejado plantada tantas veces que francamente no recordaba esa ocasión, todo el show era por eso? Que chica tan rara! Miró el libro entre sus manos y decidió abrirlo de nuevo, solo que esta vez no hubo luz, pero Draco pudo fijarse en la primera página y cual va siendo su sorpresa al leer lo siguiente escrito en letras doradas:

"Bienvenido al chismógrafo de Hogwarts! Las reglas son las siguientes:

1. Se debe elegir un número y responder siempre en él.

2. Se deben leer y responder cada una de las preguntas aquí planteadas.

3. Al terminar de llenar el chismógrafo se debe pasar a una siguiente víctima.

Así de simple y divertido es participar en el Chismógrafo de Hogwarts! Aquí te puedes enterar si le gustas al chico o chica de tu elección, así como los intereses, deseos y gustos de quienes aquí han respondido, solo aquí en el Chismógrafo de Hogwarts!

PD. (Logró leer Draco ya que estaba en letra MUY pequeña). Al haber abierto este libro te encadenas a él por completo, el hechizo no se romperá hasta que lo hayas respondido por completo con la verdad, solo así podrá ser entregado a otra persona, no se puede destruir ni deshacerse de este libro, no lo intentes o atente a las consecuencias, que tengas un buen día!"

Draco miró el libro y tardó un poco en procesar la información, un chismógrafo? Y no podría deshacerse de él a menos que lo respondiera? Y entonces las palabras deseos, intereses y gustos y quien le gustaba llegaron a su mente, abrió rápidamente el libro por la mitad y se topó con la pregunta 14 ¿qué prefieres, el mar o las montañas? Vio que el número 10 había respondido: "La verdad prefiero el mar, me encanta la costa y ver a las chicas en biquini, viva la playa!" Oh por Salazar! Iba a matar a Pansy muy dolorosamente! Tomó el libro y lo lanzó hacia la chimenea, pero apenas lo soltó esté regresó con fuera y se estrelló en su cara.

-Qué diablos! –vociferó furioso, tomó su varita y murmuró un hechizo con el cual estaba seguro que explotaría, pero para su horror una lámpara a su izquierda fue la que explotó –No puede ser! –bueno, mataría a Pansy después, ahora tenía que deshacerse de ese estúpido libro, había apuntado su varita cuando una voz a su espalda lo sobresaltó.

-Ni lo intentes Draco –era Blaise que lo miraba con resignación –lo intenté todo, quien hizo ese maldito libro sabía lo que hacía –y se dirigió cojeando a su recámara.

-Qué te pasó?

-Pansy me lo dio y le hice un hechizo, rebotó y ya te imaginas el resto, aunque… -rió divertido- a Nott le fue peor, perdió el cabello –dijo perdiéndose en su habitación.

Draco volvió a mirar el libro, era todo? acaso tendría que responderlo para librarse de él? Abrió el libro con un suspiro de fastidio y giró la hoja para encontrarse con la primera pregunta "¿Quien es tu amor platónico?"

-Por Merlín! –dijo con cara de horror. Jamás un Malfoy caería tan bajo de contestar aquella basura, por Slytherin que no lo haría, se prometió a sí mismo.

Harry Potter caminaba feliz y risueño por los pasillo de Hogwarts, se había enterado que hacía ya dos días que el chismógrafo había llegado a manos de su rubio y sexy dragoncito, y digo, como no enterarse si estaba en boca de todos que Draco andaba buscando por todos lo medios deshacerse del libro, aunque Harry estaba seguro que terminaría contestándolo ya que no había modo de romper el hechizo que lo envolvía, y entonces, cuando Draco lo hiciera y el Gryffindor recuperara el libro, podría empezar a trabajar en conquistar al rubio basándose en sus gustos. En definitiva tendría que agradecerle a las niñas de primer año de su casa de las cuales, casualmente, había escuchado tan "genial" idea.

Ahora que todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, se dirigía a la lechucería para mandar un mensaje a Honeyduks y pedir su chocolate favorito, era su pequeño lujo, un chocolate blanco finísimo con pedacitos de galleta de chocolate oscuro, era su completa perdición, y ahora que se dirigía a hacer el pedido no podía evitar saborearlo con anticipación. Llegó a la esquina del pasillo que lo llevaría a la lechucería cuando justo al doblar se topó con la última imagen que creyó ver, Draco estaba de pie con la varita en la mano y una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro apuntando directamente hacia el chismógrafo que estaba tirado en el suelo, Harry quedó en shock, no lo podía creer, era imposible! Miró el rostro de Draco y supo lo que haría.

-No! Mi libro! –gritó el moreno justo cuando Draco pronunciaba un poderoso hechizo y una luz amarilla salía de su varita e impactaba el chismógrafo haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos, la mirada incrédula de Harry permanecía en los miles de pedacitos que volaban por el aire. Cómo pudo haber roto el hechizo? se supone que apenas soltara el libro este regresaría a él como boomerang, pero definitivamente algo había salido mal.

El ojiverde estaba tan perdido en encontrar una explicación que no vio la furiosa mirada del rubio posarse en él, había escuchado claramente que el león había gritado que ese era su libro. Así que el maldito héroe lo había hecho de nuevo, pensó exasperado, y él que pensaba que ya se había dado por vencido, pero al parecer, se había equivocado, así que no le había bastado el asqueroso hechizo de los tentáculos, bien, pensó el rubio con crueldad, entonces pasaría a otro nivel.

Fueron dos segundos lo que tardó Harry en levantar la vista cuando escuchó al rubio murmurar algo, y antes de que la intensa luz azul lo impactara, pudo ver la cara satisfecha de Draco y lo último que Harry pensó antes de desvanecerse fue lo sexy que Draco se veía con cara de malo.

Varias horas después Harry despertó en la enfermería y vio a sus amigos junto a su cama.

-Esto se está haciendo costumbre –dijo Hermione con mirada de te lo dije.

-Qué pasó? –preguntó el moreno algo confuso.

-Malfoy –dijo Ron acercándose –fui a buscarte a la lechucería y te encontré.

-No entiendo que pudo fallar? –se preguntó Harry, Herm solo pudo reírse.

-Olvidaste leer la letra pequeña del hechizo –se burló- debía hacerse en luna llena para que funcionara por un mes, no lo hiciste así que el hechizo se acabó.

-Cómo supiste? –preguntó Harry pero la mirada avergonzada del pelirrojo le contestó.

-Ron me contó –le confirmó la castaña.

-Bueno, ya que más da –suspiró el moreno, intentó moverse y entonces lo notó –ahhh! –gritó asustado- por qué no puedo mover mis piernas? y por qué están tan pegajosas!

-Malfoy –contestaron al unísono los dos jóvenes con cansancio.

-Maldita serpiente rastrera! –gritó el moreno- si no me gustara tanto –terminó riendo divertido, ese rubio era muy inteligente.

-No te preocupes Harry, estarás bien dentro de poco y ya que la salida a Hogsmade es en poco más de una semana te invitaré un rico helado, qué te parece? –dijo la castaña tratando se subirle el ánimo.

-Y yo… –dijo Ron acercándose con una sonrisa- te invitaré una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Un momento –dijo Harry mirando a ambos chicos- la próxima semana es la salida?

-Sí –respondió Ron- por?

-Ohhh genial! –dijo emocionado el ojiverde.

-Genial por qué? –preguntó la castaña pero ya se temía la respuesta.

-Voy a invitar a Malfoy a salir!

-Harry! –le reprendió la chica- él no…

-Será genial! –seguía el moreno- no sé como- dijo decidido mirando a ambos leones con una sonrisa- pero Draco Malfoy va a aceptar salir conmigo.

**Ohh por Merlín! Ahora ya me preocupé! Cuando Harry decide hacer algo generalmente lo hace. Pero bueno, ya veremos que pasa porque ahora sí ni yo sé lo que se le ocurrirá, mis musas estan en un break pero esperemos que para la otra semana ya hayan decidido volver a trabajar jajaja. En fin, gracias por sus reviews a Narcissa Black, Tomoe Elric, A. G., Diabolik, AlmaRosaNS por el capítulo 7 y a Amidala Granger, Bollito Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Tomoe Elric, Daniela y AlmaRosaNS por el cap 6 jeje. Y AlmaRosa estoy considerando tu idea seriamente así que tal vez se de en los próximos cap, y aviso que pronto entraremos en la recta final a menos que tengan alguna petición o sugerencia jeje. En fin, besos a todos y todas y nos vemos prontito!**

**Frine**


	9. Estrategia 5: La invitación

**Heyyy por Merlín! creí que no podría subir este cap hoy, la verdad es que como les dije ando sin inspiración y con los malditos examenes también sin tiempo para inspirarme, así que este cap es como un stand by ya que nos acercamos peligrosamente al final de la historia, ahora sí las cosas se definirán a partir del siguiente cap. Como sea, es un cap algo corto pero por lo que está dando vueltas en mi mente los siguientes que faltan serán un poco más larguitos. Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo nueve: Estrategia cinco: La invitación**

-Hola Draco, estás ocupado? –el moreno con una sonrisa encantadora se presentó frente a su adorado dragoncito una semana después de su último "encuentro amistoso". Harry había logrado atrapar a Malfoy solo cuando se dirigía de regreso a su sala común después de estar estudiando por horas en la biblioteca.

-Para ti siempre –dijo con cansancio el Slytherin mientras sostenía con algo de dificultad todos los libros que había estado consultando para su examen de la mañana siguiente, había estado ignorando a Potter por días pero francamente hoy no tenía los ánimos para hacerlo- es más, como veo que no tienes ALGO que hacer, ya que estás aquí molestándome, te aconsejo que vayas a visitar al calamar gigante, con suerte y eres el siguiente que se come! –dijo con falsa, pero MUY falsa euforia.

-Se ha comido a alguien? Genial! Esa no me la sabía! –dijo el moreno con una sonrisota de verdadera emoción -pero luego voy –sip, debía visitar al calamar y tal vez tirarle algo para que se comiera, siempre resultaba divertido jeje.

-Por Salazar… -el rubio siguió caminando tratando de ignorar al moreno, claro que Harry no se la iba a poner tan fácil.

-Estudiaste todos estos libros? –dijo el Gryffindor mientras le quitaba a Draco algunos de las manos.

-Yo sí deseo sacar buenas notas héroe, y ya devuélveme eso- el rubio hizo el intento de recuperar sus libros.

-Vaya! –dijo el ojiverde analizando los tomos sin permitir que Draco se los quitara- son muchos y muy gordos jeje, Draco no te preocupes, yo te ayudo a llevarlos –dijo con una sonrisa encantadora cubriendo su tierno rostro.

-Como quieras Potter –suspiró el joven con fastidio, de verdad estaba tan cansado que le importaba un rábano las miradas asombradas de los alumnos que pasaban junto a ellos en su camino a las mazmorras, además, de que esos horribles libros en realidad pesaban mucho para llevarlos él solo, así que por qué no usar a Potter?

-Y ya estás listo para mañana?

-No es algo que te importe, porque no vas a molestar a Granger y me dejas en paz, ella igual presenta mañana- ambos seguían caminando, más bien Harry tratando de seguir el paso del rubio.

-Me sacó de la sala común jeje –admitió el moreno con una sonrisita culpable.

-Y qué esperabas? ese maldito examen de runas antiguas va a estar horrible, me está matando- suspiró con cansancio- de verdad necesito un descanso –murmuró más para sí mismo.

-Qué casualidad! –dijo el Gryffindor emocionado- justo eso es lo que iba a proponerte.

-A sí? –cuestionó el rubio levantando una ceja.

-Sí, es lo que he tratado de decirte desde hace unos días pero no me has dado la oportunidad, escucha, pasado mañana es la salida a Hogsmeade y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

-Jajaja es broma cierto? –cuestionó con la ceja enarcada, Harry Potter le estaba invitando a salir?

-No, lo siento, es verdad –sonrió el moreno.

-Potter, con un demonio, por qué habría de hacerlo? –preguntó el rubio con cara de desesperación, acaso nunca podría quitarse a ese estúpido héroe de encima?

-Porque sé que tienes cita en un salón de belleza mágico, así que de todos modos vas a ir a Hogsmeade, y también sé que tus amigos no van a ir porque están castigados y bueno, me he enterado por ahí que no te gusta ir solo así que pensé, por qué no ofrecerme para acompañarlo? –dijo orgulloso de estar tan bien informado.

-Cómo rayos supiste todo eso? –se detuvo el rubio indignado, como sea que Potter lo estuviera espiando le patearía el trasero.

-Bueno jeje… uno tiene sus métodos –respondió evasivo- como sea –dijo tratando de cambiar de tema- qué pierdes con ir?

-Mi valioso tiempo y mi reputación? Pero sobre todo, mi sentido común? –soltó mordaz el rubio mientras trataba de caminar más rápido para dejar a Potter atrás.

-Dramático –sonrió el moreno- mira, te prometo que será divertido…

-No.

-Nos la pasaremos muy bien…

-No.

-Pasearemos por todo Hogsmeade…

-No.

-Tomaremos unas cervezas de mantequilla…

-No gracias, todo eso puedo hacerlo otro día –y mirando a Harry añadió- y con compañía más agradable.

-Auch, eso dolió –Harry puso cara de ofendido pero la sonrisa lo delataba- anímate Malfoy –insistió- mira, lo iba a guardar como una sorpresa pero la verdad es que quiero compensarte con algo muy especial para resarcir las molestias que te he causado –Draco se detuvo por un momento y lo miró, acaso Potter quería comprarlo? A él? A Draco Malfoy dueño de una enorme fortuna y que podía tener lo que quisiera? Oh, Potter no aprendía, pero ya se encargaría él de enseñarle.

-Hablas en serio Potter? quieres compensarme? –empezó a caminar de nuevo pero más lento, permitiendo a Harry caminar junto a él.

-Por supuesto, eso sí, solamente si tú me lo permites –respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa, al parecer Draco estaba considerando su oferta.

-Ya veo –el rubio sonrió con malicia y Harry se puso en guardia, no vaya a ser que Draco lo atacara con Merlín sabe que hechizo- suena prometedor. Así que el niño de oro desea compensarme.

-Sí, bueno… -dudó, no, en verdad no le había gustado esa sonrisa.

-Está bien –dijo el rubio deteniéndose de pronto a la entrada de las mazmorras- acepto, te veo pasado mañana en la entrada, a fin de cuentas ya todo el castillo sabe que mueres por mí, así que qué más da salir contigo?

-De verdad? –cuestionó incrédulo el ojiverde, no podía creer que Draco hubiera aceptado!

-Sí Potter, supéralo y haz el favor de quitar esa cara de imbécil antes de que me arrepienta –el rubio tomó los libros que Harry traía en la mano quien dejó de sonreír y mirarlo con cara de enamorado, no vaya a ser que la serpiente cumpliera su amenaza- ya ves, no soy tan malo como piensan –dijo el rubio con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry sin poder evitar aquella sonrisa de tonto enamorado –por eso me gustas –afirmó con sinceridad. Draco dejó de reír y miró por unos segundos al chico frente a él analizando lo que había dicho, esa mirada verde tan intensa y la sinceridad y seriedad en su voz le hizo sentirse bastante incómodo, así que como buen Slytherin hizo lo mejor que podía.

-Como sea Potter –dijo girándose tratando de alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible- no llegues tarde o me iré sin ti- y sin más se dirigió hacia su sala común.

Harry sonrió totalmente feliz mientras veía al rubio alejarse, por fin saldría con Draco! Aunque en lo profundo de su mente no dejaba de preguntarse el por qué el rubio había aceptado tan fácil, igual podía ser que por fin Draco había decidido darle una oportunidad, si así era no podía sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo, y esta cita, sin duda, sería la decisiva en sus planes de conquistarlo, ya tenía mes y medio con sus estrategias y ninguna había resultado como esperaba, pero si Draco había decidido salir con él tal vez se lo podía agradecer a su perseverancia, sí, seguro Draco se había dado cuenta que en verdad estaba interesado en él ya que a pesar de sus rechazos había seguido al pie del cañón. Así que emocionado con la perspectiva de la salida, se dirigió a su sala común imaginando las maravillosas cosas que podría compartir con su amado dragoncito.

Ya vería Potter de lo que un Malfoy era capaz, sonrió para sí mientras miraba de reojo al moreno que lo miraba alejarse desde la entrada a las mazmorras, esta vez lo alejaría de él como sea, y pensaba hacerlo de la manera más definitiva que pudiera encontrar. Le había dado la oportunidad de tener una pequeña victoria aceptando salir con él, pero con esta condescendencia, estaba seguro de ello, la caída sería mucho más dolorosa, no era tan cruel como pensaban y en verdad hubiera querido no llegar a romper con fuerza el corazón del Gryffindor pero los grandes males requerían grandes remedios, y Potter tratando de conquistarlo era el peor mal del mundo. Recordó la mirada verde intensamente puesta en él y se estremeció, era en realidad necesario hacer lo que planeaba? Desilusionar a Potter de una vez por todas? Recordó el descabezado peluche rosa y lo supo, era totalmente necesario.

**Orale! Que planearán ambos chicos, aunque realmente no creo que sus planes vayan por el mismo camino o.O jeje en fin, gracias por sus reviews como siempre y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, ahora más que nunca necesito un empujoncito para el final de esta historia que ha resultado sencilla (a veces no o.O) y divertida, besos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente cap que probablemente será el antepenúltimo o el penúltimo, depende todo de esa cita jajaja, ciao!**

**Frine**


	10. Estrategia 6: La cita, parte I

**Mil disculpas por no haber publicado la semana pasada y retrasarme ésta, la verdad es que me surgieron complicaciones con varios compromisos y no había podido conectarme, siento de verdad mucho el retraso pero por fin aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste.**

**Capítulo diez. Estrategia seis: La cita, parte I**

Draco resopló por quinta vez. Era raro que lo hiciera, y menos en público pero odiaba esperar, en verdad lo detestaba y era justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora, muy a su pesar claro está.

Cambió nuevamente su peso de una pierna a otra mientras miraba hacia la escalera que daba al vestíbulo. Se acomodó de nuevo el cabello mientras resoplaba por sexta vez, hacía 10 minutos, así es, 10 minutos que estaba en la fila esperando a que el vejete del celador lo cateara para poder salir a Hogsmeade, y sí, el maldito héroe seguía sin aparecer.

Qué creía el imbécil de Potter, que lo iba a esperar? Já, estaría tan bueno… Como sea, no se lo había podido quitar de encima por casi dos meses y ahora que le había permitido el privilegio de salir con él no se aparecía! Desde que había consentido la cita no lo había visto, dos largos días sin Potter, suspiró, no es que lo extrañara, pero para nada, simplemente que bueno, tenerlo encima y luego ni verle la sombra era raro, y cualquier estúpido pensamiento que se atravesara en su cabeza eran eso, estupideces y nada más.

Miró hacia delante y vio que solo faltaban dos estudiantes para que fuera su turno, joder con Potter! Donde carajos se había metido! Si no fuera porque en realidad odiaba salir solo ni siquiera se molestaría en pensar en él, pero no, cuando Potter por fin iba a servir para algo el imbécil no aparecía… le habría dejado plantado? Se habría arrepentido de querer salir con él?... Basura! Jamás nadie dejaba plantado a un Malfoy y menos el escreguto de Potter, bien, si había decidido no venir pues al demonio, él se lo perdía, no que le importara no ver a Potter, verdad? Pero ya que había preparado un plan buenísimo para joderlo de una vez por todas al imbécil se le ocurría arruinarlo! No es que fuera un plan complicado pero en realidad no lo necesitaba, digo, era Potter después de todo. Por qué el Gryffindor no cooperaba una vez en su asquerosa vida? Acaso era tan difícil?

Miró nuevamente hacia delante y vio que ahora solo un estudiante estaba al frente, resopló furioso y se preparó mentalmente para afrontar su día solo, pero sobre todo afrontar el saber que el bastardo del Gryffindor lo había dejado plantado.

-Estúpido –murmuró justo un segundo antes de escuchar un grito a su espalda.

-Draco! –el rubio se detuvo.

Acaso esa expresión en su cara era una sonrisa por haber escuchado la voz de Potter! Ahhhh! Por Merlín! No, no podía ser, respiró profundamente, seguro era porque podría llevar a cabo su plan, sí, seguro era por eso. Controlándose nuevamente y retomando su expresión de fría indiferencia se giró para toparse con unos hermosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora frente a él.

–Lo siento, la dama gorda se escapó de su cuadro y no podíamos salir – explicó el moreno cuando hubo llegado junto al rubio.

-Estaba a punto de irme.

-Lo sé y lo siento –suspiró el ojiverde con fuerza ya que le faltaba el aliento por haber llegado corriendo- por cierto –Draco lo miró- luces muy bien hoy.

-Yo siempre luzco bien cuatro ojos- respondió Malfoy con arrogancia mientras se giraba para ser cateado por Filch sin poder impedir que una sonrisita satisfecha llenara su rostro por unos segundos.

Minutos después ambos jóvenes pudieron respirar el delicioso aire fresco de la mañana mientras se dirigían al pueblo, el sol brillaba en lo alto y la brisa era refrescante. Draco miró de reojo a su acompañante que se veía realmente feliz de estar ahí con él, jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro de alguien, tan apacible, tan lleno de tranquilidad, se regañó mentalmente por notar matices en la expresión de Harry que no fueran de odio y siguió caminando.

-Supongo que iremos a tu cita en el salón de belleza mágico –peguntó Harry sonriente.

-Aún falta tiempo, cambié la cita para más tarde.

-Por qué?

-Mi manicurista salió de viaje y no llegara hasta la tarde, y a fin de cuentas -dijo endureciendo la voz- no tengo que explicarte o sí?

-Claro que no -respondió con una sonrisa condescendiente- bueno, entonces tenemos más tiempo para…

-Harry! –una voz femenina se escuchó acercándose interrumpiendo al moreno, ambos chicos se giraron y vieron a Ginny Weasley acercándose a ellos.

-Hola Ginny qué sucede? –pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa, Draco no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esta expresión de afecto.

-Nada –contestó la pelirroja que empezó a caminar junto a ellos- solo me preguntaba si querías ir por una cerveza de mantequilla más tarde, cuando termines con tus…. –y mirando con desden al rubio dijo- asuntos –para sonreír de nuevo con coquetería en dirección del ojiverde.

Si las miradas mataran en este momento la pelirroja estaría tres metros bajo tierra, quien se creía la mosquita muerta para robarle la atención de Potter? no que le importara claro, simplemente, odiaba compartir, sí, era eso y nada más.

-Oh, lo siento Ginny, lo que pasa es que estoy con Draco –se disculpó el moreno- pero si quieres otros día nos ponemos de acuerdo, está bien? – la pelirroja asintió estupefacta, como diablos Harry prefería estar con esa serpiente asquerosa! Había escuchado de plan de conquistarlo pero en verdad no lo creía… hasta ahora- bien, nos vemos luego –sonrió mientras se alejaba con Draco y éste, sin poder ni querer evitarlo le mandó una sonrisa de superioridad a la chica que los miraba furiosa.

-Por qué dejas a tu novia Potter? No es educado –dijo Draco una vez que se alejaron.

-No es mi novia, estoy contigo y eso es lo que más me importa –la dulzura en la sonrisa de Harry al decir estas palabras incomodó al rubio, por cierto, desde cuando se fijaba en los matices en la sonrisa del Gryffindor, o en su sonrisa misma?

Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que llegaron al pueblo que era un hervidero de estudiantes, muchos pasaban y le sonreían al moreno, era coquetería lo que Draco veía en esos aparentemente inocentes saludos? Miró al moreno que no parecía darse cuenta de ello y que saludaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y justo en ese momento Draco deseó por un segundo, lo que negaría bajo tortura si era necesario, deseó estar solo con él.

-Vaya –dijo el moreno- hay mucha gente.

-No, en serio? –respondió sarcástico el rubio.

-Bueno, y que se te antoja hacer?

-La verdad…

-Hola Harry! –un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Will que se acercó a Harry con una sonrisa interrumpiendo con su saludo la frase de Draco.

-Ah, hola Will, cómo estás?

-Muy bien, hace mucho que no estudiamos juntos y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con defensa antes del examen –la sangre de Draco empezaba a hervir de furia, es que todo el mundo iba a interrumpirlos?

-Claro, ahora estoy ocupado pero si quieres luego nos ponemos de acuerdo, esta bien?

-Por supuesto -respondió el chico emocionado, tal vez lograra algo con Harry después de todo este tiempo!- te buscaré y…

-Largo- siseó el rubio interrumpiendo al chico en su emocionado discurso sin que Harry lo escuchara ya que estaba saludando con la mano a una chica de Gryffindor que pasaba a su lado, el Ravenclaw entendió el peligro y decidió retirarse.

-Sí bien –dijo mirando con furia a Draco- nos vemos luego Harry.

-Adiós –se despidió el moreno con la mano sin percatarse de la actitud rara del rubio -y… -dudó Harry girándose hacia su acompañante, por Merín! por fin estaba en una cita con Draco Malfoy!- a dónde quieres ir primero? –en verdad estaba MUY emocionado con esta cita y con lo que había planeado con ayuda de Remus, solo esperaba que su nerviosismo no se notara… tanto.

-Tú me invitaste Potter, así que pensé, inocentemente claro, que tendrías algo planeado, pero veo que mis expectativas fueron MUY elevadas –ok, el maldito rubio no estaba facilitando las cosas en lo absoluto.

-Siempre tan agradable, eh?

-Ya me conoces, no puedo evitarlo –sonrió engreído el Slytherin.

–Bien, que te parece si vamos por un helado, muero por uno de chocolate –dijo con expresión de niño pequeño.

-Promesas, promesas –sonrió el rubio sarcástico antes de empezar a caminar.

Mientras caminaban a la heladería, Harry admiraba el perfecto perfil de su acompañante, al verse justo ahí, en el pueblo de Hogsmade junto a Draco, no pudo evitar recordar la cara de estupefacción de sus amigos cuando les había dicho que Draco había aceptado. Y claro que no era para menos, le había buscado toda la semana para invitarle pero el rubio simplemente lo había ignorado, sin contar los numerosos hechizos que había tenido que evitar jeje. Pero Harry ya lo había dicho, buscaría la forma que Draco saliera con él, así que con ayuda de Dobby había logrado enterarse que castigaron a Blaise y a los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle, con lo que tenía el camino libre para sus planes, solo había tenido que insistir y realmente había valido la pena, Draco estaba ahora con él.

Draco, por su parte, no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Potter y de enviar miradas venenosas a aquellos que hacían el intento de acercarse al moreno, cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta de lo solicitado y popular que era el Gryffindor? Y mientras lo miraba se estaba dando cuenta del porque, no solo era su físico, era la totalidad de su persona, siempre amable, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre con esa ternura que irradiaba, y qué decir de esa maldita inocencia. Su verde mirada llena de esa endemoniada perseverancia que había logrado que estuviera ahí con él.

Algunas horas más tarde, después de pasar por la heladería, por Zonko, Honeyduks, y varias tiendas más, sin dejar de lado la tienda de Quiditch, discutir por tonterías y reír por otras, y después que Draco mandara algunos hechizos bien disimulados y otros no tanto a algunos estudiantes que querían llegar a Harry, ambos chicos salían de las tres escobas después de haber tomado unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla y de comer algo, ligero en el caso de Draco que se había burlado de todo lo que el moreno había comido.

-Necesito nutrirme! –se defendía el ojiverde.

-Con eso nutres a un hipogrifo –rió el rubio.

-Estoy en crecimiento.

-Solo que te vayas a convertir en un ogro necesitarías toda esa comida, aunque mirándote…

-Como sea, aún falta tiempo para el salón de belleza, pero antes hay un lugar que quiero enseñarte, solo hay que caminar un poco.

-Lo que sea con tal de terminar esta estúpida "cita".

-Vamos Malfoy, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad…

-Primero muggle –sonrió.

-Eres tan difícil –suspiró el moreno con cansancio –pero bueno, así me gustas y que le voy a hacer, vamos –empezó a caminar- el lugar está saliendo del pueblo.

-Espero no estés pensando hacer nada estúpido –advirtió el rubio antes de empezar a caminar.

-Nervioso Draco?

-Solo precavido imbécil.

-Sí, claro –sonrió el moreno.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, el atardecer era hermoso, el sol brillaba en el cielo y la suave brisa les refrescaba, era, según Harry, un momento mágico, pero claro, Draco no compartía ese mismo punto de vista.

-Hay insectos, y me están atacando –dijo mientras sacaba su varita con la intención de eliminar a aquellos inocentes bichos.

-No seas extremista –dijo deteniendo la mano de Draco haciendo que guardara su varita –ya casi llegamos.

-Llegamos? A donde? No hay absolutamente nada por aquí, todo lo interesante estaba en el pueblo.

-No has mirado bien –sonrió el ojiverde.

-Tonterías – dijo con un gesto de la mano como restándole importancia al comentario de su acompañante- que hay mejor que las numerosas tiendas y artículos novedosos que te ofrecen, que por cierto, prometiste darme algo.

-Darte algo?- Harry miró al rubio mientras este asentía, al parecer había interpretado mal la promesa de Harry- si eso quieres ya elegirás algo al regresar al pueblo.

-Bien, porque merezco una recompensa por salir contigo –se giró para mirar alrededor y tratar de ubicarse, nunca había caminado por esta parte –por cierto, ni se te ocurra… -miró hacia el lugar donde estaba Harry pero su compañero ya no estaba a su lado- Potter? Donde carajos estás?

-Aquí –se giró hacia el otro lado y vio al moreno saliendo de detrás de un enorme árbol- ven, llegamos –Draco resopló y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el otro.

-Aún no veo nada Potter, esto es… -pero de pronto se calló. Estaban en una colina desde la cual se podía ver abajo el pueblo de Hogsmade y el castillo de Hogwarts en todo su esplendor un poco más atrás, los colores del cielo eran ligeramente rojizos y el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte –hermoso…

-Ven –Harry se sentó y le señaló el pasto al lado suyo, ambos se sentaron admirando el bellísimo atardecer.

-Cómo descubriste este lugar? –Harry estaba feliz, Draco parecía encantado con la vista.

-Venía a visitar a un amigo –sonrió con nostalgia recordando a su padrino y las veces que lo visitaba en la cueva.

Ambos se miraron por un momento pero Draco, incómodo apartó la vista, esos malditos ojos verdes y las distintas emociones que podía leer en ellos le hacían sentir incómodo, sobre todo, porque sabía que él era el causante de muchas de ellas, incluso de algunas que jamás había visto reflejada en otros ojos, en definitiva el continuo acoso de Potter le estaba afectando.

-Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta? –Harry miró a Draco, este no contestó pero le miró fijamente- me encanta el contraste que hace el pueblo con la naturaleza que lo rodea, me fascina como el color de las hojas de los árboles varían cuando los rayos del sol las iluminan, no sabes como adoro este lugar Draco- suspiró- ver el horizonte a lo lejos, saber que existen tantos y diferentes lugares que espero algún día conocer, tantos paisajes diferentes, tantas cosas hermosas… -en este punto, la verde mirada se posó con fuerza en los ojos grises- cosas hermosas que a veces no solo están en el exterior.

-Sí bueno, es un lugar hermoso –dijo apartándose un poco, podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo del Gryffindor y le empezaba a molestar.

-Y aún así, no logra compararse contigo –el rubio se giró hacia el moreno para soltar uno de sus clásicos comentarios venenosos, como buena serpiente que era, y cual va siendo su sorpresa al sentir la suave y cálida mano sobre su rostro, para inmediatamente, y sin que Draco pudiera reaccionar, sentir aquellos labios saboreando los suyos con ternura y timidez, el mundo se detuvo, solo por un segundo, pero en ese instante pudo sentir el cuidado y el amor que Harry Potter depositaba en aquel beso robado.

**Hey!!! qué emoción!! Por fin le robó el beso!!! Ahh me pregunto como reaccionará Draco a ésto, en fin, gracias por sus comentarios, todos son muy apreciados en verdad, nos vemos la próxima semana (espero o.O) para la segunda parte de la cita en la cual conoceremos la reacción de Draco jeje. En fin, besitos y hasta pronto!!**

**Frine**


	11. La cita, parte II

**Hola de nuevo, mil disculpas por haberme perdido tanto tiempo pero he vivido cosas tan intensas, tanto buenas como malas en estos últimos meses que no me sentía con el mínimo ánimo de seguir escribiendo, a excepción de cosas que rayaran en el drama en su máxima expresión y eso no era lo que tenía planeado para esta historia jeje, pero ya que estoy un poco más recuperada aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, mil disculpas de nuevo y espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo once. Estrategia seis: La cita, parte II**

Para Harry este era el momento que hacía valer todo por lo cual se había esforzado, su mano acariciando el suave rostro de Draco y sus labios saboreando el néctar de aquella boca que generalmente estaba ocupada soltando sarcásticos comentarios, su aroma embriagando cada uno de sus sentidos, su esencia envolviéndolo por completo. Si Voldemort regresara de la muerte justo en este momento para acabar con él, Harry moriría absolutamente feliz.

Por Merlín! Estaba besando a Draco Malfoy, era increíble, maravilloso, era… pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, solo eran un par de labios los que se movían, y esos eran los suyos. Se separó del rubio lentamente para abrir los ojos y toparse con una mirada de completa estupefacción, poco a poco, segundo a segundo, vio como el rostro del rubio se llenaba de ira que se reflejó en un brillo peligroso en aquellos diamantes ahora tan fríos como el metal.

-Draco? –preguntó el moreno con temor, ese brillo en los ojos del Slytherin jamás había presagiado nada bueno.

-Cómo pudiste… -la fría voz cortando el tenso silencio.

-Qué?

-Cómo pudiste hacerme esto! –Draco se levantó furioso mientras Harry rápidamente lo imitaba.

-Espera Draco, lo siento- el moreno intentó acercarse al rubio que con un fuerte empujón lo alejó de él.

-Apártate de mí estúpido! –el rubio sacó su varita y la interpuso entre los dos cuerpos.

-Escucha… -intentó el moreno buscando enlazar su mirada con la del rubio para tranquilizarlo, pero la mirada gris estaba como perdida debido a la furia que sentía- lamento haberte besado, me dejé llevar por el momento y por todo lo que me haces sentir, jamás quise molestarte y yo…

-Cállate Potter!! –lo interrumpió el Slytherin- con un demonio, no entiendes nada!!, claro, que se puede esperar de un imbécil como tú- el rubio se giró y empezó a caminar de regreso al pueblo después de mandar una mirada de absoluto desprecio al chico frente a él, Harry tardó solo un segundo en reaccionar antes de seguirlo.

-Draco, por favor, no quiero que todo acabe así- suplicó el ojiverde mientras trataba de alcanzar al otro chico.

-Y cómo esperabas que acabara, eh?- Draco se detuvo un momento para mirar al chico detrás de él con furia para después de unos segundos seguir su camino- soy Draco Malfoy, no soy como los estúpidos y las tontas que te persiguen, no podía acabar de otro modo –a cada paso el pueblo estaba más y más cerca. Harry caminaba tras él pateándose mentalmente, todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora se perdía por dejar que sus emociones lo dominaran, pero justo cuando besaba a Draco había estado seguro de percibir que el rubio, tal vez no con la misma intensidad que él sentía, le correspondía en cierta forma, muchas veces las miradas que el ojigris le regalaba encendía una mecha de esperanza en su corazón, pero hoy ésta se había apagado por completo y para siempre.

Justo cuando pasaban por enfrente de la tienda de Madame Malkin esquivando a toda la gente que hacía sus compras, Harry logró tomar a Draco del brazo y detenerlo, girándolo con delicadeza pero firmemente para poder mirarlo a los ojos, el espejo del alma. Lo que vio le confirmó lo que se negaba a admitir, y fue justo en ese momento que decidió dejarse aplastar por la más que evidente realidad, que su amor jamás sería correspondido y que era momento de aceptarlo, por más que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-No sé que hacer para que me disculpes Draco, de verdad lo siento, es solo que yo… -Harry soltó el brazo del Slytherin que lo miraba con una frialdad que helaba la sangre- estoy enamorado de ti, pero creo que eso jamás será suficiente para cambiar tus sentimientos hacia mi…

-Escúchame bien Potter –la voz suave y peligrosa, Draco acercó su rostro hasta el del moreno para mirarlo fijamente- no quiero volver a tenerte cerca de mí, no me dirijas la palabra, ni siquiera me mires, entiendes? Para mí no eres más que basura, para mí eres nada Potter.

-Draco… -cada palabra estaba haciendo una herida en el corazón de Harry que sabía sería muy difícil de curar.

-Soy Malfoy, Potter, y que no se te olvide.

Draco se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí sin mirar atrás, tenía que ser Potter, tenía que entenderlo de la peor manera, eso es lo que se había ganado con su estúpida perseverancia, eso y… ya no importaba, no podía ser de otro modo, él era un maldito Malfoy, además ya estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás, no estaba listo para esto, jamás lo estaría.

-Draco? –Blaise Zabini se acercó al rubio justo cuando lo vio pasar frente a él- y Potter? Crabbe y Goyle siguen esperando donde les dijiste.

-Veo que lograron salir del castillo –contestó el rubio con frialdad sin siquiera detenerse.

-Sí, logramos escapar, fue difícil, Filch vigilaba ese pasadizo que nos indicaste, pero gracias a la distracción que creamos pudimos salir. Pero dime, qué pasó con el plan? Potter acabaría destrozado y por fin te dejaría en paz –Draco se detuvo y miró al chico a su lado.

-Con quién crees que hablas Blaise? Potter no volverá a molestarme –sonrió pero aquella satisfecha sonrisa no incluía sus ojos fríos y apagados- ese asunto está terminado.

-Qué hiciste? –cuestionó el moreno con curiosidad- por tu sonrisa me imagino que fue memorable –sonrió con malicia.

-Eso ya es pasado, lo importante es que funcionó.

-No podía esperar menos de un Malfoy –Draco se detuvo ante estas palabras y miró al chico frente a él.

-El mejor de todos Blaise y jamás lo dudes –dijo frunciendo el ceño en señal de enojo.

-Te noto algo raro Draco, estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca, Blaise, mejor que nunca.

No había notado aquella sensación en la boca del estómago hasta que perdió de vista la silueta del rubio. Era tristeza, una profunda tristeza y dolor que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Jamás se había enamorado con tal intensidad y no podía esperar que la decepción fuera diferente. Se sentía totalmente vacío, estaba sumamente enamorado del rubio y caprichoso Slytherin como jamás lo había estado de alguien, había podido ver tras esa fría máscara de desdén al verdadero Draco, pero él no estaba listo para ser visto.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola Jason –un joven de cabellos castaños, piel dorada y hermosos ojos verdes estaba frente al moreno con una enorme sonrisa- estás bien? –preguntó viendo el semblante del Gryffindor y cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión preocupada- te ves algo… triste –el joven Ravenclaw se acercó posando una mano en el hombro del moreno, Jason Reghetti era el nuevo capitán y buscador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa y se había hecho muy amigo de Harry el año pasado cuando tuvieron un gran enfrentamiento en uno de los partidos más memorables que se recordarían en Hogwarts.

-Sí… bueno… lo estaré –sonrió con amargura.

-Pasará –afirmó con seguridad el Ravenclaw, Reghetti sabía por lo que estaba pasando Harry, quien no sabía en Hogwarts que Malfoy moriría antes de corresponderle al moreno? Y estaba más que seguro que la maldita serpiente se esforzaría por destruir a Harry de la peor manera posible- ven, te invito una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Gracias, creo que me caería muy bien- susurró el moreno mirando por última vez el lugar por donde había desaparecido el rubio para girarse y seguir al castaño.

La noche llegó imponente con la Luna iluminando el castillo, todo estaba tranquilo y en calma, a excepción de la reunión que se llevaba a cabo en el despacho de Severus Snape.

-Así que terminaste con Potter.

-No terminamos padrino, jamás hubo nada! Entiendes? –replicó el rubio mientras caminaba como león enjaulado por todo el despacho, a pesar de lo irónico de la frase.

-Y te ves muy tranquilo –sonrió Severus con sarcasmo mientras miraba caminar al joven heredero Malfoy de un lado a otro mientras bebía una deliciosa copa de Whisky de fuego.

-Por Salazar, lo estoy!!

-Evidentemente –se burló el profesor.

-Basta Severus…

-No, basta Draco –colocó la copa en la mesilla a su lado y se levantó- es más que indiscutible que te sientes mal por lo que hiciste.

-Eso es mentira, un Malfoy jamás se arrepiente de sus decisiones.

-El problema es que todo parece indicar que Draco si se arrepiente –sonrió- mira, sé que es difícil por todo lo que estás sintiendo pero no dejes que eso te aparte de lo que realmente quieres.

-Acaso estás defendiendo a Potter?

-No me ofendas Draco –dijo molesto- lo que hago es defender lo que sientes y tu oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Soy un Malfoy padrino! No puedo elegir ese camino y lo sabes!

-No seas imbécil Draco.

-Vaya, gracias Severus, me encanta la imagen que tienes de mí –el rubio se acercó y levantó la copa de su padrino.

-Ni se te ocurra -advirtió el profesor.

-Mi padre me lo permite –respondió el rubio altanero, pero Severus ni se inmuto.

-Yo no soy tu padre, y Draco, no tienes que ser como él.

-No lo seré- dijo con gesto de cansancio mientras dejaba la copa en su lugar- pero ya tomé la decisión y no voy a retractarme.

-No voy a insistir Draco, a fin de cuentas es tu vida, y yo no voy a meterme.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Solo espero que no seas tan estúpido como parece dejando escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz por creencias inculcadas por el snob de Lucius, a pesar de que eso incluya a cierto Gryffindor patético.

-Eso no me alegra escucharlo tanto.

-Lo sé, ahora largo, y ya sabes a quien recurrir si decides cambiar de opinión.

-No lo haré, no insistas –respondió el rubio con una seguridad que no sentía mientras se dirigía a la puerta del despacho- lo hecho, hecho está.

Y mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí no pudo evitar que el rostro triste y la mirada apagada de Harry Potter viniera a su mente, y menos pudo evitar sentir aquella incomoda y nueva sensación en la boca del estómago. Pero estaba totalmente seguro de su decisión, a pesar de todo era lo que se esperaba de él y seguiría firme en ella, era Draco Malfoy y eso era lo que más importaba.

Snape miró a su rubio ahijado salir de su despacho, jamás pensó estar abogando por el imbécil de Potter pero sabía que no había nadie mejor para que Draco reconsiderara su futuro, sabía perfectamente lo que Potter sentía por Draco y tenía sospechas sobre si era o no correspondido, con lo que no contó fue con la férrea disciplina Malfoy, aunque trató de convencerlo de lo contrario sabía que si Draco ya había tomado una decisión respecto al asunto sería difícil, por no decir imposible, que cambiara de opinión.

-Harry? –el moreno se giró para encontrarse con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto conocía que ahora lo miraban con preocupación.

-Hola Remus.

-Te estuve buscando por horas, al parecer no te fue muy bien con Malfoy- dijo acercándose al moreno que miraba la Luna desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía.

-Es tan obvio?

-Tengo buenos informantes.

-Jason –sonrió con tristeza- el muy cotilla…

-Se preocupó al verte mal, pero no creo que supiera lo que pasó, solo me pidió que me asegurara que estuvieras bien– sonrió el castaño orgulloso de que Jason fuera amigo del moreno- y bueno, qué piensas hacer ahora? –el licántropo se sentó junto al joven mirando también las estrellas.

-Nada.

-No insistirás?

-No, no puedo hacer que me ame, lo único que puedo es tratar de olvidarlo y hacer lo que me dijo, dejarlo tranquilo.

-Se dice fácil eh?

-Sería más fácil sacarme el corazón… pero no lo haré Remus, no pongas esa cara, aún lo necesito –sonrió con ironía.

-Humor negro, estás muy deprimido.

-Lo estoy, pero el tiempo sigue y yo solo puedo dejarlo ir.

-Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

-Lo sé Remus, gracias.

-Les dirás a Ron y Herm?

-Aún no, primero quiero asimilarlo, además es su aniversario y no quiero arruinarlo, cuando lo haga quiero estar bien, me han apoyado mucho y no quiero que me vean mal.

-Considerado de tu parte.

-Lo intento, como sea, creo que es hora de dormir –dijo levantándose y ayudando a Remus a ponerse en pie.

-Ya mañana será otro día –sonrió el licántropo abrazando a Harry y guiándolo fuera de la habitación.

-Lo será… -dijo permitiéndole el paso a Remus mientras se giraba por última vez para ver la hermosa Luna- pero todo seguirá igual –murmuró sin que el castaño le escuchara- lo seguiré amando más que a mi vida.

**Pues aquí está el tan esperado capítulo once, pobre Harry la verdad, sé por lo que está pasando ;.; pero espero que todo salga bien. Muchas gracias por los comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior y espero los de éste para saber si era lo que esperaban, ya estamos a dos capis del final y de nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero jamás he dejado una historia a medias y no empezaré ahora jeje. Besitos a todos y nos vemos prontito!!**

**Frine**


	12. El otro lado

**Hola de nuevo!!! Mil disculpas por todo el tiempo que ha pasado pero con el trabajo y la escuela mi inspiración se ha ocultado de mí en algún lugar y no he podido encontrarla tan fluida como quisiera jaja, como sea por fin aquí está el siguiente cap y ya vamos por menos, gracias por seguir leyéndome.**

**Capítulo 12. El otro lado**

Era un hecho, incluso podía decirse que estaba comprobado científicamente, digo, a quién no le había pasado que jamás le salía algo como lo planeaba? Y debía admitirlo, incluso Draco Malfoy caía entre los simples mortales en contadísimas ocasiones, lo que resultaba en que esa maldita regla cósmica también le afectaba, y para no variar, cuando menos lo necesitaba. El mundo podía ser muy cruel a veces con personas tan buenas como él... bueno, ese no era el mejor calificativo para su forma de ser, pero era Draco Malfoy!!! Eso lo decía todo no? Como sea, era claro que éste no era su año definitivamente.

Que por qué se quejaba tanto? Eso era algo difícil de contar, por lo menos muy largo, aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo, de hecho había comenzado hace dos meses aproximadamente, hasta ese momento todo había resultado bastante adecuado, las cosas eran como debían o lo más parecido a ello. Pero un maldito día todo había dado un giro radical. Específicamente empezó cuando Harry Potter, el perrito faldero de la luz había descubierto lo que todo el mundo ya sabía, que Draco Malfoy era el ser más perfecto del mundo, pero no hubiera sido tan malo si se hubiera quedado en el simple descubrimiento de algo lógico, sino que había decidido actuar e ir en contra de todo lo establecido en el Universo, había decidido conquistar al Príncipe de Hielo con la estúpida razón de que se había enamorado de él.

Sin embargo, el noble y valiente Slytherin había logrado responder a ello tratando de hacer entender al león, con toda la delicadeza que posee una serpiente, que jamás en su miserable vida podría lograr convertir su sueño en realidad, para esto usó todos los métodos posibles, pero Potter no parecía entender y seguía sobre su nube de algodón rosa, claro, hasta esa tarde en Hogsmade donde lo había rechazado tajantemente hasta pisotear su corazón como si fuera una cucaracha. Draco se había felicitado por lograr su objetivo y esperaba una clara respuesta de sus amigos y personas que en cierto modo lo estimaban. Pero para su sorpresa las cosas resultaron muy diferentes.

Desde que sus allegados se enteraron, léase Snape y Blaise, de que había roto, por no decir despedazado el corazón del Gryffindor, le había acribillado con preguntas bastante raras, por ejemplo, recordaba con claridad la charla que había mantenido con Snape cuando le informó lo que había hecho...

-_Así que terminaste con Potter._

_-No terminamos padrino, jamás hubo nada! Entiendes? _

_-Y te ves muy tranquilo._

_-Por Salazar, lo estoy!!_

_-Evidentemente._

_-Basta Severus…_

_-No, basta Draco, es más que indiscutible que te sientes mal por lo que hiciste._

_-Eso es mentira, un Malfoy jamás se arrepiente de sus decisiones._

_-El problema es que todo parece indicar que Draco si se arrepiente… mira, sé que es difícil por todo lo que estás sintiendo pero no dejes que eso te aparte de lo que realmente quieres._

_-Acaso estás defendiendo a Potter?_

_-No me ofendas Draco, lo que hago es defender lo que sientes y tu oportunidad de ser feliz._

_-Soy un Malfoy padrino! No puedo elegir ese camino y lo sabes!_

_-No seas imbécil Draco._ _Solo espero que no seas tan estúpido como parece dejando escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz por creencias inculcadas por el snob de Lucius, a pesar de que eso incluya a cierto Gryffindor patético._

De donde había sacado semejante idea?? Por Merlín era Potter, cómo podía considerarlo su mejor elección? Y sobre todo, que él, el heredero de la dinastía Malfoy pudiera siquiera considerar a Potter una pareja potencial??? Como si pudiera llegar a sentir algo por él!!! Y sí, estaba MUY tranquilo con lo que había hecho, sólo quería corroborarlo para quien pudiera mantener alguna duda sobre el asunto…

Pero no era el único que había considerado esa posibilidad, su amigo Blaise, casi su hermano, le había hecho un comentario escalofriantemente similar...

_-Blaise…_

_-Pero aunque lo niegues –siguió el otro sin hacer el menor caso- estás muy raro desde que te encontré en Hogsmade esta tarde, no lo sé- dijo sentándose frente a su compañero con gesto de enorme preocupación, ambos se encontraban en la sala común releyendo sus respectivos ensayos sobre Pociones- ese hermoso brillo asesino que te caracteriza… ha desaparecido!!! –sentenció alarmado el moreno._

_-Por favor Blaise… -sonrió sarcástico el rubio._

_-Algo pasó con ese Potter, estoy seguro, y es que la verdad, desde que todo este acoso comenzó has ido cambiando, pero no siento, y discúlpame que te lo diga, que te molestase como debió ser, es decir…_

_-Es decir qué? –la voz se notaba con un dejo de advertencia._

_-Sé que a tu ego e imagen de Slytherin le afecto enormemente que Potter tratara de conquistarte, sin embargo siento que en cierta retorcida forma te hizo… -miró al rubio que lo miraba fríamente, tragó y por fin lo soltó- feliz._

_-Qué?!_

_-Sí, bueno, Draco la verdad es que tu relación con Potter ha sido demasiado extraña y yo, bueno, he captado miradas y no solo de Potter la verdad… -sonrió con picardía._

_-Pero qué diablos dices! –esto ya era demasiado! Que trataba de insinuar su torpe amigo? Amigo?? No por mucho si seguía diciendo esa sarta de estupideces._

_-Es cierto Draco, te conozco muy bien y sé que a fin de cuentas tu corazón no era tan frío como creías y te has ena…_

_-YA CÁLLATE! NI SIQUIERA LO DIGAS!! –se levantó del sillón bastante confundido y furioso por lo que escuchaba._

_-Draco yo…_

_-No sé que rayos está pasando con todos ustedes –dijo mirando al moreno- pero yo jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás sentiré algo por Potter que no sea odio y repulsión, entendido? –el moreno asintió con una sonrisa, era obvio que le estaba dando al rubio por su lado, Blaise confiaba en que Draco no fuera tan ciego a su propio sentir- bien, me voy a cenar…_

_-Sólo una cosa Draco –el rubio se giró hacia su amigo, Blaise lucía un semblante serio y decidido- no decidas algo con base en lo que los demás esperan de ti, hazlo con base en lo que realmente quieres, a pesar de que ello no sea lo que esperabas, o al final, el único que sufrirá las consecuencias de la decisión serás tú…- luego una sonrisa burlona volvió a su rostro- No me decepciones Malfoy –el rubio lo miró un segundo y luego sonrió con cansancio._

_-Basura- dijo con aquel arrastre de palabras tan característico para luego abandonar la habitación, a pesar de todo se sentía bastante confundido._

Y cómo por Merlín no iba a estarlo?! Cómo siquiera podía pasar por sus cabezotas que él, Draco Malfoy pudiera estar ena… enamo… en… bueno ya!! Pudiera sentir algo por Potter, por Salazar ni siquiera podía pensarlo y menos decirlo!!!! Pero justo así había sido, y toda esa palabrería por increíble que pareciera le había hecho dudar. Para colmo lo que sucedió esa noche en la cena sólo le ayudó para dos cosas, para nada y para ni…. Bueno, para nada.

Justo cuando casi salía de las mazmorras pudo ver como Potter atravesaba las puertas de la entrada con el semblante más miserable que le hubiera visto, y eso era decir mucho debido a todas las acostumbradas calamidades que solían ocurrirle. Pero ese no había sido el problema, el verdadero punto importante de esa escena es que no estaba solo, ese estúpido engreído de Reghetti estaba con él, no que tuviera algo en contra de él -_hasta ahora_ . - pensó su descontrolada mente viendo la imagen frente a él, pero simplemente no era un Slytherin y era buscador, su competencia, así que se ganaba el odio de a gratis.

Contrarrestando con su habitual forma de comportarse, logró ocultarse tras una estatua muy cerca de donde se habían detenido los jóvenes para hablar, no que fuera cotilla pero a pesar de que sabía que entre esos dos no había nada, no le gustaba para nada como Reghetti rodeaba al moreno por los hombros, se supone que Potter moría por él o no?

-Te veo entonces mañana esta bien?

-No te preocupes ahí estaré –_estar? En donde? De qué rayos estaban hablando esos dos?_

-Bien, vas a cenar?

-Adelántate, ahora te alcanzo.

-Seguro?

-Sí, ve, ahora te sigo –Jason sonrió y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, el rubio vio como el moreno miraba al otro alejarse para luego sentarse en las escaleras, en verdad se veía sumamente abatido.

Y es que la verdad Draco estaba bastante confundido, algo raro en el ser más frío y calculador del mundo, pero tenía que admitir que lo estaba. Era un Malfoy sin duda y nunca se había planteado siquiera la posibilidad de elegir otro camino, pero ahora… NADA! Eran puras estupideces! Salió de su escondite y pasó por delante de donde se encontraba el moreno que se sorprendió al verlo.

-Draco!

-Malfoy, Potter, acaso tengo que tatuármelo en la frente para que lo aprendas? –se burló mientras lo miraba con desdén.

-Yo… -el rubio se detuvo y se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado el ojiverde.

-Veo que rápido te consolaste –_oh por Merlín! Cómo diablos se le ocurría decir eso?_

-De qué hablas?

-Ya sabes, de tu noviecito Reghetti –Harry lo miró confundido, acaso estaba…reclamándole?

-No sé de que hablas Malfoy- respondió el Gryffindor enfatizando el apellido del rubio.

-Apenas ésta tarde me declarabas tu amor y ahora estás con ése! –el rubio se pateó mentalmente, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba lastimado en su ego, sí era eso de seguro, porque celos? Já ni en sueños.

-Pero yo no…

-Basta, no quiero tus patéticas explicaciones, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo en lo absoluto, me voy a cenar –lo interrumpió el rubio muy digno para inmediatamente darle la espalda al confundido Harry y dirigirse hasta su lugar en el Gran Comedor.

Atravesó entre las mesas, donde sintió la mirada asesina del estúpido de Reghetti, hasta que pudo llegar a su lugar y sentarse, Blaise no había llegado así que empezó a comer, no que fuera a esperarlo. Mientras bebía su jugo de calabaza esperó ver entrar al moreno, pero por más que esperó, el ojiverde no hizo acto de presencia lo que de plano terminó de arruinarle el apetito así que sin más se levantó y salió dispuesto a buscar a ese Potter y darle la paliza de su vida, ya estaba harto de todo esto.

Claro que al salir del Gran Comedor se topó con una gran interrogante, dónde buscar al ex-cara rajada. Gracias a Salazar la vida le ofreció en bandeja de plata la respuesta, escuchó que alguien salía del Gran Comedor y de nueva cuenta se ocultó para evitar ser visto. Remus Lupin atravesaba las puertas del Gran Comedor para inmediatamente dirigirse escaleras arriba.

Draco sin pensarlo dos veces y con mucho cuidado empezó a seguir a su profesor ya que estaba completamente seguro que iría por Potter, siempre sabía donde hallarlo, y para que perder tiempo en buscarlo si podría seguirlo. Tratando de caminar un poco alejado y lo más en silencio posible conociendo las habilidades especiales del licántropo, caminó tras él por varios pasillos subiendo varios pisos, se sorprendió que se dirigiera hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Lo debió haber imaginado.

Espero a que el licántropo entrara y se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta para tratar de escuchar lo que sucedía adentro.

_-Te estuve buscando por horas, al parecer no te fue muy bien con Malfoy_- escuchó que decía el castaño, acaso pensó en algún momento que le fuera a ir bien después de todo lo que había pasado?? Insensato.

-_Es tan obvio?_ –la voz de Harry apenas se escuchaba así que se pegó cuanto pudo a la puerta.

-_Tengo buenos informantes._

_-Jason_ –ese estúpido italiano ya le estaba hartando, era obvio que le tendría que dar una sorpresita- _el muy cotilla…_

-_Se preocupó al verte mal, pero no creo que supiera lo que pasó, solo me pidió que me asegurara que estuvieras bien _– oh claro ahora es un santo, como si no fuera evidente que trataba de acostarse con Potter- _y bueno, qué piensas hacer ahora? _–eso sí era importante, qué pensaba hacer Harry después de lo que había pasado… Harry???

-_Nada._

-_No insistirás?_ –Draco tampoco lo creía, ese moreno era sumamente obstinado.

-_No, no puedo hacer que me ame, lo único que puedo es tratar de olvidarlo y hacer lo que me dijo, dejarlo tranquilo –_vaya! Hasta que Potter decía algo coherente… pero… se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil?

-_Se dice fácil eh?_

-_Sería más fácil sacarme el corazón_… -eso quería verlo, sonrió el rubio con maldad, incluso podría ayudarlo- _pero no lo haré Remus, no pongas esa cara, aún lo necesito_ –acaso lo necesitará para usarlo con otro?? Con Reghetti acaso?? Jamás!!!

-Humor negro, estás muy deprimido.

-Lo _estoy, pero el tiempo sigue y yo solo puedo dejarlo ir_- seguro ese asqueroso Ravenclaw lo estaba presionando para que lo olvidara, Potter no era de las personas que dejaban ir lo que realmente quería!

-_Estoy aquí para lo que necesites –_y no es el único!, pensó furioso el rubio.

-_Lo sé Remus, gracias._

-_Les dirás a Ron y Herm?_

-_Aún no, primero quiero asimilarlo, además es su aniversario y no quiero arruinarlo, cuando lo haga quiero estar bien, me han apoyado mucho y no quiero que me vean mal._

_-Considerado de tu parte._

_-Lo intento, como sea, creo que es hora de dormir_ –rayos ya iban a salir!!, bajo corriendo las escaleras y se escondió en una esquina algo apartada de donde sabía se dirigirían los leones, los vio pasar y decidió que ya podía salir de su escondite.

Bueno, no era definitivamente esto lo que esperaba. Tendría que analizar las cosas muy bien, quisiera o no se había dado cuenta, con toda la oposición de su mente Malfoy-Slytherin, que el moreno despertaba algo en él aunque aún no sabía que era, y que pensarlo en compañía de otro le hacía sentir algo que sí conocía, furia, por lo tanto no quería permitir que eso ocurriera. Lo que único que tenía que aclarar con la almohada era el por qué y si realmente valía la pena hacer algo. Para mañana, estaba seguro, la decisión estaría tomada.

**Bueno pues hasta aquí llegamos esta vez, el final ya está muy cercano, yo diría a dos caps máximo, espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen comentarios para saber si aún siguen por ahí jeje. Gracias por todos los reviews del cap anterior y nos vemos pronto, o al menos lo intentaré. Besos!!!**

**Frine**


	13. El duelo

**Holaaaa mil disculpas por la tardanza, sé que fue bastante tiempo pero se me juntaron varios obstáculos para no poder terminar este cap, pero gracias a las musas que regresaron y a este delicioso puente de día de muertos, por fín está listo. Sin más, espero que lo disfruten!!!**

**La Conquista**

**Capítulo 13. El duelo**

-Buenos días profesor Snape –murmuró suavemente el apuesto profesor de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras mientras empujaba la puerta del despacho del más odiado profesor en la historia de Hogwarts.

-Lupin… tienes que venir a molestarme tan temprano? –rugió Severus mientras dejaba a un lado el enorme libro que estaba leyendo y se acomodaba en su sillón favorito.

-Supuse que ya estabas despierto, eres el más madrugador que conozco –rió divertido Remus mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Deja los estúpidos comentarios y dime que quieres, estoy ocupado –respondió Severus lanzándole su mirada de no me fastidies mientras miraba como el castaño se sentaba frente a él, al parecer esto iba a llevar algo de tiempo.

-Supongo que sabes porque he venido.

-Me parece que por el tema de moda en Hogwarts- rió sarcástico el moreno, sabía que tarde o temprano le iba a molestar para hablar sobre ese ya tan gastado y ridículo asunto.

-El tema de moda? –cuestionó Remus confuso.

-Que más Lupin, la estúpida cacería de tu mocoso favorito.

-Ahh jajaja… te refieres a la conquista de la que es presa Draco!

-Como si fuera divertido… mi pobre ahijado anda neurótico, como nunca lo había visto, y eso que lo conozco de toda la vida, ni siquiera los psicólogos muggles ni los psicomagos podrían con él.

-Hay Severus, eres tan divertido, pero si fuera tú no me preocuparía.

-Y que sabes que te hace pensar eso Lobo? –Remus rió ante el apodo, sabía que si Severus lo molestaba era porque conocía algo que él ignoraba.

-Sé que Draco es un chico inteligente y que se parece más a ti de lo que imaginas.

-Qué quieres decir con eso pulgoso? –preguntó Severus con el ceño fruncido.

-Simple Severus- se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- que tras esa máscara de indiferencia hay un gran corazón, aunque esa cabeza hueca los distraiga a veces.

-Para eso has venido? Para decirme esa sarta de estupideces?

-No -sonrió el castaño ante la agresiva respuesta- para darte las gracias por ayudarme la otra noche…

-Qué? –cuestionó confuso el moreno.

-Sé que cuando me desmayé tu me llevaste a mi habitación –Severus se quedó en shock, nunca pensó que se diera cuenta. Hacía unas noches cuando Remus acababa de salir de su transformación y no había podido llegar a su habitación Severus lo había tomado en sus brazos y lo había llevado hasta depositarlo en su cama.

-Yo…

-Solo gracias –se despidió el castaño y abandonó la habitación dejando al más odiado profesor de toda la historia de Hogwarts, aquel que siempre tenía el comentario adecuado para molestar a la persona en turno, completamente mudo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry miró fijamente a Luna mientras su mano se detenía antes de que la cuchara llegara a su boca, los amigos de Harry que estaban cerca al parecía no habían escuchado aquella conversación. Estaban en pleno almuerzo cuando la chica se había acercado a platicar con el moreno y había soltado, como era su costumbre un comentario directo pero acertado, sobre todo después de haber sido testigo del encuentro entre Harry y Draco la tarde pasada.

-Un qué? –susurró estupefacto el ojiverde.

-Eso es lo que creo que te faltó Harry –sonrió la chica mirando al moreno con sus enormes ojos- además, no puedes darte por vencido –dijo Luna- nunca lo has hecho.

-Pero eso? No que dude de ti Luna pero lo he intentado todo y Draco nada más me mandó al demonio, además francamente eso no creo que ayudaría.

-Que te han dicho tus amigos que debes hacer ahora?

-Ni siquiera les he dicho, en un par de días es su aniversario y no quiero arruinárselos.

-Bueno, como quieras, de todos modos un duelo habría sido maravilloso- sonrió la chica mientras se alejaba dejando a Harry bastante confuso, sin embargo, esa idea había puesto su cerebro a pensar, en realidad toda esperanza se había acabado?

Al parecer así era, ya lo había intentado todo resultando un verdadero fracaso, en lugar de lograr que Draco se enamorara de él solo había conseguido que lo odiara aún más si ello era posible. Con razón todo Hogwarts se había reído cuando se enteraron de que trataría de conquistar al Slytherin, y es que aparte de ser su odiado Némesis era un verdadero fiasco como conquistador.

Miró la cuchara que se mantenía suspendida en el aire y suspiró, se le había quitado el hambre, quizá debería salir a caminar, no le apetecía seguir dentro necesitaba estar un tiempo solo, necesitaba pensar y aceptar que su plan ingenioso había resultado el más grande fracaso amoroso en la historia del mundo mágico. Ok, era un poco dramático pero era un adolescente así que estaba en todo su derecho de afirmar aquello.

Ron y Hermione lo vieron levantarse de la mesa sin siquiera despedirse pero no quisieron molestarlo, sospechaban que no le había ido muy bien con Malfoy pero querían darle su espacio y que les contara cuando estuviera listo, ya ambos habían escuchado bastantes rumores de lo ocurrido la tarde pasada.

-Creo Ron que mejor empiezas a pensar en que invertir el dinero de la apuesta –suspiró la chica mientras terminaba su cereal de chocolate favorito.

-Sí, me temo que así será, y una vez más se comprueba, aunque tristemente en este caso… que siempre tengo la razón- sonrió, sabía que molestaría a Herm.

-Qué? –cuestionó la chica mirándolo con seriedad.

Ron la miró con una sonrisa, nada mejor que una divertida discusión para caldear el ambiente antes de su aniversario, suspiró mirando como se alejaba Harry, tendría realmente que pensar como ayudarían a su amigo a salir de esto, quizá pudieran hablar con él en la cena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco caminaba con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, después de pensar y pensar y pensar todo el maldito día encerrado en su habitación y gracias a su gran intelecto (sí claro, por eso le tomó tan poquito tiempo jeje), por fin tenía en sus manos la solución al problema Potter, solo bastaba ponerlo en práctica y listo, esto se terminaría por fin, dos meses de injusto sufrimiento a su persona estaba a punto de terminar, y era justamente por esa razón que se encontraba esa noche rumbo a la lechucería.

No había visto al estúpido Gryffindor en todo el día y no le había quedado más remedio que enviar a su hermoso búho a buscarlo, como si el pobre ave no tuviera nada más interesante que hacer que buscar al estúpido ojiverde, en fin, enrolló el mensaje que había preparado con ayuda de su padrino, quien se había abstenido de hacer cualquier comentario sobre la decisión de su estúpido ahijado, y mientras le colocaba la nota a Muffin (así había decidido llamar a su búho y qué?) escuchó unos pasos y sacó la varita.

-Tranquilo niño soy yo.

-Uy me quedó muy claro –dijo burlón- hay tan pocos "yo" en este mundo– dijo mirando al profesor.

-En verdad no sé que te vio Harry, en serio –suspiró con cansancio Remus.

-Creo que eso está a la vista –rió narcisista.

-Uy sí, igual que tu "gran intelecto" –se burló el castaño.

-Oiga!!! –se quejó- bueno que rayos quiere "profesor"- enfatizó la palabra con burla- estoy ocupado- se giró y siguió atando la nota en la pata de Muffin.

-Solo saber que decidiste, me dijo el profesor Snape que piensas citarlo esta noche, ya le dijiste a Harry?

-Que chismoso resulto mi querido padrino, veo que últimamente conversan mucho eh? –lo miró inquisitivo pero Remus solo le sonrió sin responderle- y no, no he visto al héroe en todo el maldito día, hoy que necesito encontrarlo decide desaparecerse.

-Y se puede saber qué decidiste?

-No.

-Bien, solo quiero decirte una cosa de Harry, es lo mejor que te puede pasar, no lo dejes ir estúpido!

-Oiga!! –volvió a quejarse el rubio girando para encarar a su profesor pero Remus ya se había marchado con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lobo asqueroso.

-Te escuché! –gritó Remus mientras se alejaba.

-Que bueno! –también gritó Draco tratando de que se el pasara el coraje, maldito sentido desarrollado, pero bueno que todos pensaban fastidiarlo ese día? Donde diablos había quedado su autocontrol… oh si, quizá en la basura con el resto de aquel espantoso peluche rosa…

El rubio se acercó a la ventana de la lechucería para mirar el hermoso paisaje nocturno, no pudo evitar recordar como se veía desde la colina donde le había llevado Harry y la intensidad con que el Gryffindor le miró… ya no importaba… de pronto algo llamó su atención, enfocó la vista y entonces se pateó mentalmente, en el campo de Quidditch se veía una pequeña silueta, debió suponerlo, donde más podría estar escondido el ojiverde.

Tomó a Muffin en su brazo y decidió seguir con su plan, Severus el chismoso, con el cual luego ajustaría cuentas por revelarle sus planes al licántropo, le había prometido el Gran Comedor para poder hablar con tranquilidad, pues bien ahí lo esperaría, sabía que no podría faltar, era hoy o nunca, esto tenía que acabar. Y Muffin emprendió el vuelo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El moreno se removió en el pasto del estadio de Quidditch donde había permanecido cavilando acerca de su suerte, la verdad no deseaba regresar a la torre y admitir la realidad de la situación por la que atravesaba con sus amigos, sus queridos amigos que habían estado con él desde el principio apoyándolo. No, en definitiva quería estar solo, tratar de sacar en soledad toda la maldita esperanza que su inocente y puro corazón llegó a albergar, tenía que aterrizar en la realidad aunque eso doliera más que una costilla rota o una caída de escoba, situaciones en las que tenía amplia experiencia.

Suspiró y decidió levantarse, tal vez una caminata por el lago lograra despejar su mente. Pero justo cuando se puso en pie escuchó un batir de alas, levantó la vista y vio como una figura pequeña se acercaba a él atravesando el cielo hasta posarse en su brazo. Era un magnífico búho de un hermoso y brillante plumaje color negro y de unos ojos tormentosos como los de su dueño, porque sí, Harry sabía a quien pertenecía. Frunció el ceño mientras tomaba la nota que el ave traía en una pata, una vez libre de ésta volvió a emprender el vuelo, perdiéndose en la noche.

Harry lo miró hasta que ya no pudo y fijo su atención en la nota, un pequeño pergamino atado con una cinta verde, _muy Slytherin como siempre_, pensó Harry divertido pero con cierto deje de tristeza. Desató el nudo y desenrolló el pergamino, una exquisita caligrafía le dio la bienvenida, Harry tomó su varita y conjuró un Lumus para poder leer la nota. Se sorprendió ampliamente ante el mensaje, miró hacia el castillo y con un suave movimiento guardó la nota en su bolsillo y tomó el camino de regreso, necesitando desentrañar ese nuevo misterio.

_Gran Comedor, 12 pm, no llegues tarde, es hora de terminar con esto._

_DM_

Atravesó rápidamente el vestíbulo aunque percatándose de que nadie lo viera, no quería ser castigado antes de lograr su objetivo. Se detuvo frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, estaban cerradas, algo que le sorprendió pues siempre estaban abiertas, o eso era al menos lo que podía recordar, no es que fuera muy detallista, en fin, el moreno decidió entrar y saber de una vez que era lo que "él" quería, al parecer ya todo había quedado aclarado en su último encuentro. Harry se estremeció ante este recuerdo, no había sido nada agradable, convirtiéndose en memorable entre sus digamos, "charlas", por decirlo de algún modo. Apartando estos entrometidos pensamientos de su mente, Harry empujó con fuerza una de las puertas ya que eran muy pesadas y se adentró en la oscuridad del recinto, pensó en conjurar un Lumus pero la Luna que se reflejaba en el techo, gracias al hechizo que todos conocemos, y las titilantes estrellas lo hicieron desistir de ese pensamiento, avanzó un poco más en la penumbra y pudo darse cuenta que algo estaba diferente, las cuatro grandes mesas no estaban y algo brillaba en las paredes aunque no podía distinguirlo bien pues enormes telas al parecer de seda las cubrían.

-Hola

Harry se detuvo al escuchar la suave voz proveniente a sus espaldas, respiró profundamente para tomar fuerza y se giró lentamente para quedar de frente a la fuente de aquella voz, la visión ante él lo sorprendió y confundió. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy mirándolo con una sonrisa al parecer MUY divertida y con su varita fuertemente sostenida en su mano derecha. Harry no sabía que diablos estaba pasando, solo estaba seguro de algo, esta era la noche en que todo terminaría.

-Hola…para qué me llamaste? –preguntó Harry mirando con desconfianza al rubio, con esa serpiente nunca se podía bajar la guardia.

-Mira Potter, de verdad, lo he pensado mucho y quiero ayudarte a olvidarme, sé que no es nada fácil vivir sin mí –movió su varita y la enorme puerta de madera se cerró tras de sí, no quería que nadie los molestara y estando en Hogwarts había siempre más de un chismoso rondando por ahí.

-Qué? –cuestionó el moreno, no pudo evitar sonreír confuso de lo que le iba a proponer el rubio y confirmar con esto porque le gustaba tanto Draco, era tan… él.

-Sí, escucha- tomó aliento para explicar su maravillosa idea- lo he analizado cuidadosamente y sé que soy muy irresistible y que a fin de cuentas no fue culpa tuya enamorarte de mí, así que he decidido presentarte a algunos amigos para que te enamores de ellos y puedas olvidarme –respondió Draco muy orgulloso de sí mismo, era una excelente idea, bien decían que un clavo saca otro clavo no? Había estado toda la mañana pensado en una solución y estaba orgulloso de los resultados.

-Estás hablando en serio?

-Y porque no sería así, igual podemos intentar otras opciones como contratar a un psicomago que pueda ayudarte a olvidarme o un hechizo igual resultaría. La verdad sé que sufres con mi indiferencia, no que me importe pero me molesta enormemente que pienses tanto en mí, así que creo que hay que remediarlo inmediatamente, bueno… –sonrió mirando directamente a aquellos ojos que en ese momento le parecieron absolutamente hermosos, tanto que ni siquiera se molestó por haber tenido aquel pensamiento- qué opinas?

Harry miró al rubio frente a él y estaba a punto de morirse de la risa pero como todo buen estratega logró ver que podría aprovecharse de ello, sabía que en el fondo a Draco no le era indiferente, esa mirada, ese brillo en aquello hermosos ojos plateados era totalmente diferente a como le había mirado por tantos años, así que se decidió, trataría una vez más de hacerlo caer en sus brazos, este era el momento definitivo, era todo o era nada, seguiría el consejo de Luna, le retaría a un duelo, después de todo, y viéndolo desde otra perspectiva no resultaba una idea tan descabellada.

-Tienes razón Draco- suspiró el moreno con cansancio- debo olvidarte- Draco sonrió ante el comentario.

-Excelente Potter, entonces que prefieres, conocer a alguien, un psicomago, una buena sesión de cruciatus?

-Qué?

-Es broma Potter, bueno ya decídete –sonrió el rubio feliz, por fin se iba a deshacer de Potter!!

-Me parecen buenas tus ideas, pero me temo que si no logró satisfacer un deseo en específico que me carcome por dentro no podré olvidarte sin importar los medios que uses.

-Un deseo? Y cuál sería? No trates de pasarte de listo gusano- dijo levantando amenazadoramente su varita.

-Lo único que necesito es que me beses… -obviamente la reacción no se hizo esperar.

-Que???????? Estás demente? Ya me besaste una vez que más quieres?

-Exacto, yo te besé pero tú no me correspondiste, quiero que lo hagas, que tú me beses y satisfecho ese deseo te dejaré en paz.

-Pero… pero…

-Ya te he dicho lo único que quiero –dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a la puerta y sacando su varita para abrirla- piénsalo pero no tardes mucho, que tengo renovadas ideas para conquistarte.

-Me carga el demonio!!! Pides demasiado!!!

-En serio? –se giró el moreno para ver el rostro del rubio- mira la verdad es que he escuchado que besas maravillosamente bien, sin embargo he de decir que soy bastante escéptico ante esa declaración…

-Eh?- Draco lo miró seriamente- estás dudando de mi excelente reputación de besador?

-Pues… –respondió Harry feliz, estaba funcionando, el moreno sabía que jamás podría obligar a Draco a enamorarse de él, pero lo que sí sabía es que podía retarlo… guardó su varita ya no la necesitaría-sinceramente he escuchado mil cosas sobre ti, Draco, entiendo porque no quieres besarme, si todos esos comentarios son habladurías obviamente quieres conservar tu reputación, además sé que en el fondo tienes miedo de hacerlo, yo soy el excelente besador en realidad. Podría enamorarte con un buen beso.

-Já en eso mientes ya me besaste y no sentí nada- respondió muy ufano el rubio también guardando su varita, en este duelo no la necesitaría.

-Pero un buen beso debe ser correspondido para que tenga un efecto y… mira Draco, si quieres dejémoslo así, sé que tienes miedo de besarme para no destruir tu reputación y comprobar la mía, lo entiendo.

-Miedo yo? –entonces fue cuando pasó, la famosísima sangre Slytherin empezó a hervir en el rubio heredero, jamás le habían retado y había huido y menos fallado… bueno, jeje si había huido, pero no esta vez!

Draco miró al ojiverde quien sonreía de manera burlona, solo una persona en el mundo podía mirar a otro ser humano de esa manera y ese era Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, ese gusano se había salido con la suya, pero ya vería, le daría el mejor beso de su vida para que cada día sufriera por no tenerle.

-Ok, tú lo pediste, te voy a comprobar de manera contundente mi reputación- y dicho esto se acercó a Harry con paso firme y con un rápido y certero movimiento de su mano derecha tomó al moreno por la cintura, que sin evitar sonrojarse no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar sorprendido al rubio a los ojos en espera de aquel contacto, realmente, y siendo muy sinceros, no pensó que funcionaría… -listo Potter? –preguntó en un susurro sobre los labios del moreno- disfrútalo porque jamás lo volverás a tener.

Y entonces, mientras se acercaba para hacer desaparecer la distancia entre sus labios, Draco miró a Harry por primera vez y con detenimiento, simplemente lo miró y no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que le obligara a despertarse aquella mañana, el sueño que había tratado de enterrar en su inconsciente y que ya le había dado la respuesta a más de una pregunta.

_Jason Reghetti tenía a Harry contra una pared de la biblioteca mientras lo besaba y saboreaba sus rojos labios, dando por resultado deliciosos gemidos del moreno diciendo el nombre de Draco. El rubio por su parte estaba parado ahí mirándolos y gritando a Harry que no era él, que no permitiera que ese estúpido lo tocara, entonces Jason lo miraba de reojo y le decía._

_-Si no eres tú, será cualquier otro…_

Y entonces Draco despertó sobresaltado y sudando frío, significaba ese sueño lo que creía??? Y teniendo a Harry entre sus brazos admiró la forma como su cabello caía rebelde sobre su rostro, la forma como sus ojos se cerraban abandonándose a la experiencia de ser besado, la forma como sus labios temblaban ligeramente a la espera del contacto, no podía negarlo más, decidió justo en ese momento que ese sueño significaba lo que creía… y entonces, le besó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te lo dije no?

-Cállate Remus.

-Vamos era más que obvio, tu ahijado no podría dejarlo pasar –dijo el castaño acechando silenciosamente por la puerta que daba a la sala anexa de los profesores, Severus estaba a su lado mirando como Draco besaba al moreno con una ternura y pasión más que evidente.

-Por eso arreglaste todo esto Remus? Como sabías que terminarían aquí? Yo jamás te mencioné que le había dado permiso a Draco para que usara el Gran Comedor.

-Bueno Sev –dijo abrazando al profesor con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha tomaba su varita- soy un licántropo, escucho y veo cosas que otros no pueden –dijo orgulloso, y con un ligero movimiento de su mano las telas que cubrían las paredes cayeron revelando los espejos que las cubrían dando un ambiente bastante mágico complementado con pequeños copos de nieve que caían del cielo cuya oscuridad era iluminada por pequeñas hadas que volaban libremente.

-Esto es tan cursi… -susurró Severus mientras se giraba, tomaba a Remus entre sus brazos y con un movimiento de varita aparecía un hermoso piano en el Gran Comedor que empezó a ejecutar una bellísima y dulce melodía.

-Lo sé –susurró Remus mirando con ternura al hombre frente a él. Muchos años habían pasado, ya no dejarían pasar ni un segundo más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Draco… -susurró el ojiverde cuando el rubio liberó momentáneamente sus labios… -Draco… -era lo único que podía articular, había sido el beso más maravilloso de su vida, podía jurar que nadie jamás podría besarlo de nuevo de aquella forma, pero de pronto tuvo miedo, miedo de abrir los ojos y mirar el odio de aquellos ojos como la plata, tuvo miedo que todo fuera como la última vez…

-Ábrelos –susurró el rubio –enfrenta la realidad –le retó sabiendo los pensamientos del moreno. Harry abrió los ojos y miró la seriedad en el rostro del ojigris, dos personas al fondo de la sala contuvieron la respiración, era fría mirada gris no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Tienes algo que decirme cierto? –preguntó el moreno deseando en realidad no escuchar la temida respuesta y sintiendo como los brazos de Draco lo soltaban.

-Sí, hay algo que debo decirte.

-Te escucho Dra… Malfoy… -dijo mientras respiraba profundo. Y entonces Draco habló.

-Lo mataré…

-Qué?

-Lo mataré, mataré a Reghetti si vuelve a acercarse a ti, me entiendes? Y no volveré a besarte si tú lo permites –sentenció sabiendo que había sido muy claro.

-Eh? –bueno claro para cualquiera, menos para Potter.

-Que también estoy enamorado de tí imbécil no me hagas repetirlo.

-Ahh??

-Con un demonio! –abrazó a Harry dándole otro mega beso- está más claro? Contigo en verdad debo ser contundente –entonces por fin, el cerebro de Harry hizo clic y todo tuvo significado.

-Estás enamorado de mí?

_-Acaso eres un retrasado Potter????? –_se escuchó un gritó al fondo del Gran comedor seguido de otro.

_-Lo siento chicos ya nos íbamos!!!!_

-Remus? Profesor Snape??? –preguntó Harry horrorizado.

-Ya me extrañaba esta nieve y ese estúpido piano… -murmuró con fastidio Draco sacando la varita para detener la nieve y hacer explotar, de paso, el piano- cuanto hubiera dado porque fueran las serpientes cantarinas jeje –rió con maldad.

-Que no fue tu idea? –preguntó Harry viendo como la madera volaba en mil pedazos.

-Otro de mis besos te hará olvidarlo? –preguntó Draco coqueto.

-Puedes intentarlo rubio… ya ves, más rápido cae un hablador que…

-Ya cállate Potter!!!!!!! –gritaron al unísono Draco y Severus. Harry sonrió y fijó de nuevo su mirada en Draco.

-Estás seguro? –preguntó Harry ignorando a sus profesores y mirando al rubio a los ojos- necesito saberlo –pidió suplicante.

-Tan seguro como de que soy lo más lindo de esta mugrienta escuela –sonrió.

-Tenías que hacer todo un drama verdad? No podías simplemente aceptar que sentías algo por mí?

-No hubiera sido tan divertido, qué quieres, soy un Malfoy.

-No, para mí eres simplemente Draco.

-Ohh que tierno!!!... –se burló- después de tanta cursilería tendré que suicidarme- suspiró el rubio.

-Y lo que falta… te dije que al final todo sería genial…

Y entonces Harry volvió a besarlo, largamente, disfrutando su sabor, en definitiva las cosas sabían mucho mejor cuando implicaba un gran esfuerzo obtenerlas, y vaya que Draco había agotado todas y cada una de sus energías!

Sí, todo era perfecto, ahora solo faltaba que el mundo lo supiera, algo que en definitiva tendrían que pensar muy bien como anunciar, claro, era eso o aumentar el número de camas en la enfermería, porque el moreno estaba absolutamente seguro que más de dos caerían desmayados…

**Fin**

**Bueeenooo pues este es el capítulo final, sé que esperaron mucho, solamente espero que haya valido la pena y que lo hayan encontrado divertido ejje, a este cap le tengo muuucho cariño, lo sufrí y me divertí, pero bueno, espero sus comentarios y si me animo igual y nos lanzamos el epílogo jajaja, sí que me gusta complicarme pero creo que lo amerita. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios los he leído absolútamente todos y que bueno que les ha gustado esta historia. Besos a todos y nos vemos prontito!!!!**

**Frine**


End file.
